Rough Diamonds Case 1
by chantelle1979
Summary: Logan and Veronica join forces to solve a case. LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

**ROUGH DIAMONDS**

**Case 1: In a Picture I Found**

Author – Chantelle1979

Rating – T

Summary – Logan and Veronica join forces to solve a case. LoVe.

Author's Note – This is a slightly AU fic. I have only seen the first season and I don't want to know any spoilers, so I don't know how everything played out. As I don't want to guess, my fic has everyone knowing that Aaron Echolls is Lilly's murderer, but the whole Logan and Weevil cliffhanger never happened. Also Logan and Veronica have never gotten together and Duncan has issues with Logan because of his father. Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooo

I.

"There's another one up today," Wallace stated as he dropped his books down on the cafeteria table. He had been kept back after class and hadn't had a chance to catch up with his best friend. Veronica looked up at him with a frown.

"Mr. Snap-happy strikes again. I know. I saw him put the photo up this morning." Wallace looked at her in wry amusement as he sat down opposite her.

"Well, don't rush to tell me who it is or anything. It isn't like this guy hasn't caused the biggest disruption at Neptune High since..." He kept the rest left unsaid.

"Since Lilly was murdered and Mr. Hollywood was found guilty, you mean," Veronica finished for him. Wallace shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, you can say it. But in answer to your rant, I'm not in a rush to tell you anything because I don't have anything to tell." She started to gather up her things for the next class.

"Am I hearing you right, Trixie Belden? You've been working on this thing for six weeks and you have nothing?" Wallace paused as he thought back on her words. "But you just said you saw him put the photo up today. How could you possibly have nothing?" Wallace grabbed up his things and quickly followed her.

"Let's just say that video taping is not an infallible way of getting evidence. I set up my camera, but he seemed to know it was there. He even looked straight at it a couple of times." Wallace looked at Veronica non-plussed.

"So...that should be enough for you. It's a standard make, model and license plate situation."

"Usually, but this guy was wearing head-to-toe black. I can't tell his build as he's wearing a great big non-descript black jacket and _beyond_ baggy pants. I can't even make out his height as he _so_ cleverly hunched over. This son of a bitch is making many people's lives hell, and that is all I've got. This sucks." They both had reached their lockers and Veronica rested her forehead on the cool metal of hers while Wallace opened his.

"What you need is some time off this case. You've been working on this thing non-stop, and frankly, you're starting to get a little boring," Wallace joked hoping to get Veronica to smile, but it didn't work.

"Great. My only friend thinks I'm boring. Plus, I'm failing at the one thing I'm good at." Wallace wasn't used to Veronica acting like this, and he didn't like what he was seeing. But she had been in negative mode for the past couple of days and nothing he said seemed to do any good. He was starting to feel conflicted by wanting to help and being annoyed at her at the same time. That, of course, brought on feelings of guilt.

"Veronica, as wonderful as this pity party is turning out to be, I have to go to basketball practice. But I know if anyone can get this guy, it's you." Wallace squeezed her gently on the shoulder and headed to the gym. Veronica softly banged her head on the locker. No matter what faith Wallace had in her, she knew she was getting nowhere.

Seven weeks ago, a photo had appeared on the school's bulletin board in the hallway. It showed a junior, Miranda Reynolds, dressed in full Nazi costume, straight down to the shaved head. She and some nameless fellow Nazi's were shown laughing at what looked like a dog that they had just fatally beaten. This wouldn't have been surprising if Miranda had a history of weird behavior. However, she was an extremely peppy brunette cheerleader who was always first in line to volunteer at bake sales.

Everyone put the photo down to a nerd with way too much time on his hands and an unhealthy addiction to PhotoShop. And it would have remained that way, if not for the fact that three days later, Miranda had shaved off all of her hair and told her parents that she was leaving home to further the cause of the Aryan nation.

Before the gossip could die down, another photo appeared. Different person showing totally out of character behavior which later turned out to be true. Six photos later and there was still no break in the case. Just as she began to sift through all the facts in her mind for the thousandth time, Veronica noticed two feet appear beside her.

"I see the late nights of tawdry sex are catching up to you." Veronica raised her head to glare into the eyes of Logan Echolls.

"However, your nights of the sound of one hand slapping seem to be agreeing with _you_." She turned back to her locker and opened it. Logan moved a little closer which unnerved Veronica a tiny bit.

"Seriously though, Veronica. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." She turned back to him with a look of disbelief. Her built-in reflex reaction was to answer him with a sarcastic comment, but he looked sincere and she did need someone to help clear her head. She decided to take the chance.

"Six weeks, to be precise." Logan hadn't really expected her to answer him, so it took a couple of seconds to get his head in the conversation.

"Ahh...the photos. I'm guessing the old Mars magic isn't exactly hitting it on this one then." Veronica swapped her books over and closed her locker.

Let's just say at the moment it feels like I can't get anything right. Someone could hand me a big ol' map saying, 'He is here', and I still wouldn't be able to find him." She turned to walk to class and Logan followed behind. He was silent, so Veronica thought that a couple of questions was going to be the extent of their conversation.

"Do you want... some help with it...I mean...from me?" Veronica stopped abruptly and spun around.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Who are you and what did you do to the Logan Echolls I know and hate?" A look of hurt an danger passed across Logan's face. The hurt disappeared in a second, but the anger remained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How could I even dare assume that lowly scum like me could dare approach Veronica Mars on her pedestal for one. Forget it." Logan straightened his backpack and glared at her. Veronica wasn't sure what to say to that.

"You have to admit, Logan, that this offer _is_ kind of coming out of left field. Most of the time you seem to barely tolerate me. So if this is some new little game that you've come up with..."

"Look, I though you needed help. I was wrong. I do still remember that we used to be friends. I noticed that Wallace has been busy with basketball lately, and it's not like Duncan wants anything to do with me at the moment. Plus, I'm not saying this negatively, but you've been looking so worn out lately." Veronica had to admit that Logan didn't seem to have an ulterior motive but then again, she could never be too sure with him. He was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for a decision. Veronica definitely did need the help and Logan had been having a hard time lately.

"Okay, okay. It looks like we're a team." Logan gave her a little smile of thanks. "If you're not doing anything after school, meet me at my car after last period, alright."

"Sure thing, boss." Logan saluted to her and spun around. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he continued over his shoulder as he walked off to class.

"Or a murder-suicide," Veronica muttered to herself as she headed in the opposite direction.

ooooooooooooooo

"Duncan, my man. If we keep meeting like this, I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me."

"If I was going to take up stalking, Weevil, I surely wouldn't be after your bald head."

"Hey, people only talk like that to me once. The next time they try it, they find the reply quite painful."

"I'll keep that in mind. I want you to do a job for me."

"Excuse me, I think you might be mistaken. I don't do jobs for anyone."

"I know you do things for Veronica, and she's not paying you $2,000."

"Are you kidding? What could I possibly do for you that would be worth $2,000?"

"Just meet me behind the shed near the bleachers today at 4:00 if you're interested."

"And what if I say no?"

"If you show up, you're saying yes. And I don't think that it needs to be said that this is private and nobody needs to know about it."

"Fine, whatever. I''m leaving...By the way, stop following me."

"Just remember, 4:00."

ooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciated it. I know everyone says that, but it's true.

II.

The day had not gotten any better for Veronica. It was common knowledge that she was working the photo scandal as a case, which meant the she was constantly hounded for details by her gossip-hungry peers.

She could feel a headache starting to form as she reached her car. Logan wasn't there yet, and she wasn't even sure that he _was_ going to turn up. Things had always been confusing between her and Logan. Their relationship oscillated between blind hatred and slight flirting, and Veronica didn't know what to make of it. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hey dad."

"Veronica, honey, I've got to go out of town for a couple of days. Hopefully I shouldn't be more than a week."

"I take it you've tracked down Mr. Credit Card Scam. My dad does it again."

"Not yet, I just got the phone call that he tried to buy a ticket to Las Vegas. This is $15,000 in the back for us, sweetie. I can smell the steak cooking as we speak."

"That's great, dad. But with that much money, I think we can aim a little higher than steak."

"I'm a simple man with simple needs. Which reminds me, I don't want you taking on any more cases while I'm gone."

"But..."

" I know you're still working on the photo one at your school and I think that's all you can handle at the moment. I heard that there was another one today."

"Yeah, there's a teacher in it this time."

"Any leads?"

"None yet, but I'm going to talk to Mr. Young this afternoon and track down some things."  
"Well be careful and remember, no more cases. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Dad."

As she hung up the phone, Veronica felt a pair of eyes on her. She look up and across the parking lot she saw Duncan looking straight at her. His friends were all talking around him, but he kept staring into her eyes. There was a look there that Veronica remembered. It was the way that he used to look at her, before everything happened and they had broken up. Duncan had been at the center of her world and then he hadn't. He kept look at her, neither one of them breaking eye contact. All of a sudden the look in Duncan's eyes changed and turned cold.

"Hey, I'm here right on time. I brought provisions." Veronica slowly came back to her senses and turned to see Logan standing at the passenger side of her car holding up two packets of chips and some coffee. She took one last look at Duncan, who was now pretending she wasn't there, then turned back to Logan.

"Thanks, that better be a mochaccino I see in your hand." Logan looked down at the coffees and his smile dropped a little.

"If you call a latte with one a mochaccino, then yes," he said as he handed it over to her.

"No, that's fine. It's the caffeine jolt I'm looking for anyway. Now if you had bought me decaffeinated then you may have been under my front tire by now." Veronica game him a little smile and Logan returned it.

"Note to self, no decaf. Got it. So...what was that look about?" Logan asked as Veronica pulled out of the parking lot.

"What look?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss. I was blessed with both beauty and brains, and I saw the way Duncan was looking at you." He waited a few seconds before he added the next part quietly. "I also noticed the way he looked at me." Veronica looked at him, and saw genuine sadness pass through his eyes.

"Hey, you know Duncan has a lot to work through. Just give him some time, okay." Logan kept staring straight ahead and Veronica wasn't even sure that he had heard her. But a moment later he looked back at her.

"I know, I know. But it's a little unsettling when the people you've been friends with all your life suddenly aren't there." Veronica looked at him with an 'Are you stupid?' look and Logan continued.

"Yes, you've been there. But it seems like you and he are getting along again."

"If getting along means not talking to me and receiving weird looks then, yes, Duncan and I are getting married tomorrow." Logan smiled and opened up a packed of chips and offered her one.

"Okay, enough talk about Duncan. I don't think _that_ situation is going to fix itself in one afternoon. When do we go on a stakeout? And do you wear little tiny outfits like the chick on Alias? 'Cause you know I'm all in for that."

"As much as it would sicken me to fulfill your various sexual fantasies, no there is no stakeout. Just a good old fashioned interview with Mr. Young." Logan look at her in disbelief.

"You mean I gave up my afternoon of debauchery to go and interview a teacher?" Veronica smiled at the tone in his voice.

"Hey, you saw the photo. If it is true, there will be debauchery aplenty. You will be thoroughly debauched."

"Yeah, but for some reason, I can't really picture Mr. Young dressed as a drag queen taking offers from men on street corners. And I really don't want to envision it, thank you very much. This guy must have some twisted imagination." Logan looked at Veronica and a small feeling of pride passed through him at the thought that he could make her smile.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out. I don't really expect Mr. Young to come out and express his desire to be a male prostitute, but it's always helpful to see reactions to certain things."

Hey, I'm following your lead, boss. Whatever you say goes."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Oh, ye of little faith. But then, I guess you know me too well." Veronica parked in front of a non-descript red brick apartment building.

"This is it. Now remember, let me do the talking. You just sit and listen."

"I knew you would be a natural at the whole dominatrix thing. Ohh...spank me I've been naughty," Logan replied with a smirk as they got out of the car.

"Logan," Veronica sighed, "just do as I say, okay. Mr. Young is a great teacher and he doesn't deserve all the looks and gossip that he's getting." Logan noticed the look of seriousness that settled on Veronica's face. He know that she was tired and that this case had taken a lot out of her.

"All right, all right. But if he offers me a $10 blow job, that means we've cracked the case right?"

"Logan," Veronica warned as they headed to Mr. Young's door.

ooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed both chapters. I really hope you like it so far.

III.

Basketball practice had been particularly brutal since the Pirates loss last week. Wallace sat alone in the locker room rubbing his tight calf muscle. He stopped when he heard whispering behind him. There was a time when he would have left it well enough alone, but since he started hanging out with Veronica, the detecting bug had rubbed off on him. He stood up slowly and crept to the edge of the lockers and peered around the other side.

"Okay, we're talking $3,000 and it'll be done by next week." Wallace didn't recognize the voice of the guy facing away from him, but he did see Jake Thompson speak next.

"And you're sure it can be done and I won't get caught, 'cause you know going to school with Veronica Mars makes it extremely hard to get away with anything." Wallace smiled at what Jake had said. It might annoy him sometimes when Veronica blew him off for a case, but he was always proud when other people knew how good she really was.

"Don't you worry about Miss. Mars. That little bitch is going to put her nose where it doesn't belong one day and pay the consequences." Jake didn't seem to be calmed by the reply.

"Yeah, but I really can't afford to get caught, and I'm kind of on a time limit."

"You'll see result by next Tuesday. And don't contact me again. You know where to leave the money." With that, the faceless guy walked off and Jake soon left behind him.

Wallace went back to his locker and grabbed his bag. He wasn't sure what was going on. But he was sure Veronica was going to want to know about it.

ooooooooooooooo

"Thanks so much for seeing us, Mr. Young. I know today mustn't have been easy on you," Veronica said. Logan, Mr. Young and herself were seated in a tidy cottage style kitchen. Mr. Young had made them each a coffee and they were seated around the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Veronica, Logan. I must say I'm surprised to see the two of you together." Logan snuck a quick glance at Veronica, but her face remained stoic as Mr. Young continued. "But, I don't really know what you expect to achieve by coming here. I really can't help you."

"Look, sir. I just wanted to ask a few questions. I'm not here to disrespect you and ask if there is any possibility that the contents of the photo could be true..." Mr. Young glared at Veronica as she hurried along, "...but I would like to know if you have noticed anything strange."

"Strange, how?"

"Doors that you thought were locked but were opened. Any signs that someone other than you had been in your house?" Mr. Young glared again. He was begging to understand what Veronica was getting at. Logan could feel the hostility coming off of him in waves, but Veronica either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"Look, Veronica, I apologize. I shouldn't have even humored you be letting you in. But, I really don't want to discuss anything and I would really appreciate it if you would now leave." He stood up and so did Logan. Veronica shot up out of her seat.

"All due respect, Mr. Young, but this is serious. You must know that Carla Banton tried to commit suicide after the photo of her having sex with Margaret David's father showed up. This guy is wrecking people's lives and you're just standing there shrugging it off like it's nothing." Logan could see that now Veronica was getting pretty worked up and if he didn't get her out of there soon, she was going to do something she would regret. He went over and gently grabbed her elbow.

"Veronica..." he began before Mr. Young interrupted him.

"With all due respect to you, Veronica, this guy seem to do pretty much the same thing you do except that you carry on by calling it 'detective work'." Logan's eyes went off Veronica and looked directly into Mr. Young's.

"Hey, she's trying to help you, man. If you don't want her help, fine, we are leaving. But, you are not going to talk to her like that, and I sure as hell am not going to let you." Mr. Young narrowed his eyes at both of them.

"If that's true, then leave now and stop bothering me." Veronica didn't say anything. She just spun around and headed back towards the car. Logan gave one final glare and walked out to catch up with her.

"What the hell was that Veronica? I though you were Miss. 'John Travolta' Cool. We didn't get anything from him." They had reached the car and Veronica turned back to face him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I certainly got a reaction out of him." Logan was puzzled but couldn't help but smile.

"You are unbelievable, you know that."

"I may have heard that once or twice before."

"But other than showing Mr. Young to be a bitter and angry man, what else does that prove?"

"Ahh...dear Watson. It shows that the contents of the photo have some truth in them." Logan's jaw felt like it dropped to the ground.

"You're saying Mr. Young is a...I can't even say it."

"I don't know if he is, or if he wants to be. But there _is_ truth in it. I've been working off the assumption that the guy making the photos is doing his fair share of detective work as well." Veronica started up the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"So, you're saying this guy digs up secrets and then exposes them by mocking up some photos for all to see."

"Exactly. But trying to find this guy is a son of a bitch."

"Why Veronica, do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

"Every night. But, honestly, this guy is pretty slick. He seems to know all my tricks and more. It's driving me insane." Veronica focused hard on the road, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Logan watched as her mind ticked over. He was constantly amazed how her brain worked and connected things together. He was shaken out of his reverie by a phone ringing.

"Could you get that?" Veronica asked as she turned left. Logan reached down and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Veronica. It's your hot brother lover here and have I got some news for you." Logan tensed up.

"Excuse me. Who the hell is this?" Veronica glanced over with interest at Logan.

"Wallace. And who the hell are you?"

"Logan."

"Why are you answering Veronica's phone?"

"She asked me to." There was a slight pause.  
"Whatever. Anyway, tell Veronica that I'm waiting in her apartment and I have some information for her." Veronica noticed Logan's distant look, which pretty much seemed to say 'don't mess with me.'

"And how may I ask did you get in there?"

"I have a key," Wallace answered smugly, knowing that the whole conversation was annoying Logan. Which, in turn, he found very interesting and incredibly revealing.

"Fine, I'll tell her." With that he hung up the phone and looked to Veronica.

"Wallace said to meet you at your apartment." Veronica was a little surprised when she discovered the change in his personality was caused by _Wallace, _of all people.

"Okay. Do I have to ask what your problem is?" Logan tried to shake off the weird feelings that had built up in him and turned towards Veronica with a smirk.

"Nothing Mars, I'm peachy keen."

"Yeah, sure." The rest of the car ride was ridden in silence.

ooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thank you FanFicFairy514 for being the first to give me feeback on every chapter so far. Thank also to everyone else who has reviewed every chapter, especially Madison (LoganLuver13). Your reviews have been very encouraging. All your feedback as kept me wanting to write all the time. Enjoy!

IV.

"I'm looking for a Charlie King. He should be checked in here."

"I think you're mistaken, sir. There's no one here by that name."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but..."

"Yes, yes I know. He's not here. I got it." Keith Mars walked away from the check-in counter of the Royal Hotel in Las Vegas confused. He had touched down in Vegas three hours ago and hadn't heard from his source Charlie at all.

He tried Charlie's cell phone again, but it just kept ringing out. He felt like a fool. After hearing the message from Charlie on his phone this morning, he had booked a flight to Vegas and left straight away. The $15,000 was too important to him and Veronica to pass up. He thought that he must have heard the hotel name wrong in the message, but in his hurry to leave he had deleted the message without double checking it.

He headed back to his rental car and sat in the driver's seat. Maybe he could ring Buddy Nelson. He and Charlie King still hung out. Just as he decided to get in touch with Buddy, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Charlie. With a sigh of relief he answered the phone.

"Hey Charlie. Thank god you finally got back to me. I'm sure I got the hotel name wrong for where your keeping Jeff Stintson."

"Hi Keith. Jeff Stintson? The credit card guy? I haven't seen him. I saw the bounty on the net but I went through the usual channels and found nothing." Keith straightened up.

"Wait. I got a message from your cell phone telling me that you had Stintson here."

"I haven't had my cell phone all day. I just found it at the restaurant I had breakfast at today. The first thing I did was check the sent messages and calls out to make sure nobody had used it and it was all clear."

"I don't get it."

"It sounds like you're having a bad day, man. Sorry I can't help." With that they hung up the phone. Keith dropped the cell phone onto the passenger seat and sat thinking.

ooooooooooooooo

Logan and Veronica entered her apartment and found Wallace eating a sandwich.

"Making yourself at home." Logan stated as he leaned on the kitchen bar. Veronica threw a 'don't start' glance at him and he shrugged his shoulders. Wallace looked at him in amusement.

"So what have you got for me, Wallace my man?" Veronica asked as she grabbed two cookies from Wallace's pile. She handed one to Logan and bit into her own. Logan gave a little smile as he did the same.

"Well, I got quite intrigued in the guys locker room today." Logan smirked at Wallace's words.

"Yes I'm sure you did. They do come in other sizes other than small you know." Wallace smiled at Logan's obvious jab.

"Actually it's more of what I heard. A certain Jake Thompson and an unknown shadowy figure."

"Oohh, it sounds all Watergate-y. Continue." Veronica said as she grabbed another cookie.

"Well, I never heard what they were actually talking about, but it involved $3,000 and you were mentioned a couple of times." Logan straightened up at the sound of that.

"My reputation precedes me. Was there any mention of the $3,000 being given to me? 'Cause I mean a girl needs things."

"No, it sounds like Jake was afraid that you would find out what he was doing with the money. Smart man."

"Did they mention anything at all about what they were going to do with the money?" Logan asked in interest.

"Well the shadowy guy said that Jake would see results by next Tuesday. And that he knew where to leave the money." Wallace took another bite of his sandwich as Logan looked ready to leave.

"Simple then. We go talk to Jake and find out what's going on." Veronica touched him on the arm.

"Not so fast. We already know that Jake is wary of me, and we probably wouldn't learn very much if we talked to him anyway." Logan looked annoyed at the answer.

"Then what do you suggest we do." Wallace looked up from his sandwich and answered.

"Tail him of course." Veronica nodded at Wallace and looked back at Logan.

"Right. We have no idea what this has to do with. My intuition is telling me the photo scandal, but I could be way off. Obviously Jake has to drop the money off sometime before Tuesday." Logan caught on with the plan and followed it.

"So you're saying if we track Jake, he's eventually going to lead us to this shadow man." Veronica nodded. "Well, what do we have to do first."

"Wallace, I need you to do your voodoo magic in Admin and find out what Jake has for fifth period tomorrow."

"Got it. Sorry I've got to love you and leave you, but mom asked me to pick up a couple of things for her and I should probably get going. Good to see you, Logan." Logan nodded at him as Wallace picked up his bag and walked out. He looked over at Veronica who had picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson. It's Erica," Veronica said in an overly peppy voice. "I'm looking for Jake, we have an assignment together and I needed to compare something with him." She listened for a little while.

"Okay, thank you very much Mrs. Thompson. I'll just catch up with him later." She hung up the phone and turned back to Logan with a triumphant smile on her face.

"He's at work for the next two hours at Dave's Copy Shop. Which means if we go now, it's going to be pretty simple to put a tracker on his car. I can handle it myself." Logan got the feeling that it was probably time for him to go. He didn't want to push their newfound friendship too far.

"Well then, if you just drop me off at my car, that would be great." Veronica felt that she had offended Logan in some way.

"Hey, you can come along too, if you want." Logan gave her a smirk.

"No, it's all right. You go and be all Nancy Drew. My friends are having a little get together anyway." Veronica smiled at him.

"A little drunken get-together. Well, you were in search of debauchery. I guess you'll find it. Come on, I'll drop you off on the way to the Copy Shop."

ooooooooooooooo

The halls of Neptune High were silent as evening settled in. A cleaner backed his mop into the hallway and came to a sudden stop. He looked up and down the hallway and couldn't believe his eyes. Seven cars were parked neatly lengthways all the way to the front door.

ooooooooooooooo

The ride to Logan's car had been in a friendly silence. Veronica reached the school parking lot and parked beside Logan's car.

"Well, thanks for all your help today," Veronica started.

"I don't really think I did a lot, but thanks anyway. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." He hopped out of the car and gave her a little wave. Veronica smiled and waved back.

Logan watched as she pulled out the parking lot and drove away. He stared a little longer then cleared his throat, hopped into his car and headed for the Camelot motel.

ooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Wow, thank you for all the reviews on that last part. I know it's a little bit confusing so far, but it should all get clearer as the story goes along.

V.

After placing the tracker on Jake's car, Veronica had found that she had nothing to do so she went back to her dad's office. It had been a strange day, and her friendship with Logan had only made it stranger. He was a puzzle that she couldn't work out. One moment he could say the meanest thing and the next the sweetest. She looked down at the cases in front of her for a distraction. Her dad had said that she shouldn't take on any new cases, but nothing about working on an old one. At the thought of her father, the phone rang.

"Good evening, Mars Investigations. How can we help you?"

"Veronica, how are you honey?"

"Okay, that is just freaky. I was just thinking about you?"

"Well, I guess that's flattering for a dad in some way, but why are you at the office?"

"Why did you ring the office?"

"Because I knew you couldn't help yourself. I may be a bit longer than I expected."

"Don't tell me my brave, smart dad lost the criminal."

"No, there's just some things I have to check out first."

"Okay, well keep in touch. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. And I wasn't joking about not taking any new cases."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Dad." They hung up and Veronica picked up the file in front of her. It was a simple case that would only take a couple of hours and she'd be home in time for Conan. She couldn't believe how dumb some husbands were to cheat on their wives.

"Looks like it's time for another trip to the Camelot."

ooooooooooooooo

"So, that was Veronica. She must be pretty grown up by now," Charlie said as Keith put his phone away.

"More grown up than I'd like half the time."

"That's always the way it is. So what do you want to do first?" Keith started up the car and pulled out onto the road.

"I'd say we go to the restaurant you found your phone at, and have a look at the surveillance tape."

"Sounds like as good a place as any. What do you expect to find on the tape?"

"A reason why someone wanted me in Vegas, I guess."

ooooooooooooooo

'The Camelot motel is well known in Neptune as a place for everything...debauched. That pathetic son of a bitch,' Veronica thought as she pulled up to the Camelot and saw Logan's car parked there. An anger rose in her that she didn't really want to try and understand.

'Logan has his choice of young nubile women. Who the hell could he be screwing that needs to be hidden? However, parking a very yellow and well known car in front of a motel is not really that smart.' Usually she would sit in her car and quietly wait and watch for whoever would come out of the hotel room.

"To hell with that," Veronica said as she hopped out of her car and marched over to Logan's. She didn't want to wait and find out which room Logan was staying in so she jiggled the driver's side car door handle. As expected the car alarm roared to life and Logan bounded out of the room above.

He caught sight of Veronica standing beside his car and pressed the button to disable the alarm. He saw the anger in her eyes and couldn't for the life of him figure out what he had done in the hour since he had left her.

"Veronica," he said as he walked up to her.

"Logan." They stood in silence trying to figure each other out. Veronica was the first one to break the silent standoff.

"So, when you said you had a party with friends, you meant friend. Who is she? Is she the wife of someone high up, or maybe it's a man. Did you go back to Mr. Young's? I mean you can never be sure these days." Logan just stood and stared at her.

"You are unbelievable, you know. What right have you to interfere with my life? I can see or screw anyone I want to...where I want to." Veronica turned on her heel and was about to storm back to her car.

"Veronica...wait." A pleading tone in his voice made her turn around. "Look, let's start this again. Hello, how are you? What are you doing out here?" Veronica glared at him disbelievingly.

"Logan, you can't be serious. I'm here for a case, and you're here for...actually I don't want to know."

"Do you think so little of me? What...I spend my day helping you and then go sow my wild oats at night. You want to see what I do at night, come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up to his open hotel room door.

"Really Logan. I don't want to see it. You know what...nothing you do really concerns me. I'll just hop back into my car and..." Veronica stopped mid-sentence as her eyes took in the room before her. There were pizza boxes and various other fast food containers strewn around the place. There was a bag of clothes and school books on the standard hotel room table. She looked up into Logan's eyes and saw the embarrassed expression on his face.

"Logan, are you living here?" He didn't say a word but it was evident by his body language that the answer was yes. Veronica walked into the hotel room and slung the bag of his clothes over her shoulder.

"Grab whatever else is yours. You're coming home with me." Logan stared dumbstruck into her eyes, but quickly reverted back to his normal sarcastic mode.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Logan charm. But we don't have to leave. I'm sure this room has seen its fair share of action." Veronica ignored him and pushed past him through the door, still with the bag over her shoulder.

"And I'm sure we could find evidence of that action clinging to those sheets. Get your stuff and do whatever you have to do to check out of this rat hole. I'll meet you at my place. I hope you like lasagna." Logan watched as she walked back to her car, threw his bag onto the back seat and drove off without a second glance back at him.

"Unbelievable," he said as he went into the bathroom to gather up what few items he had in there.

ooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Sorry about the late update. Australia Day kind of got in the way. And of course, since I live in sunny Queensland it rained all day and we got flood warnings. Our Australia Day was spent listening to Triple J's Hottest 100, which we were quite surprised (in a good way) that Bernard Fanning beat out Foo Fighter, Gorillaz, White Stripes and Franz Ferdinand to number 1. Okay, if you don't come from Australia you probably won't know what I'm talking about, so just ignore everything you've just read. I'm just pretty much explaining why it's taken so long to post up part 6. Enjoy!

VI.

"Okay, you've got to start eating at more classier establishments," Keith said to Charlie as they once again hopped into the car. "At least ones that have surveillance video. There is absolutely no way of finding out who used your phone." Charlie took a bite out of the burger he had gotten while Keith had been asking questions.

"So what? Someone plays a prank on you. You get over it and go back home."

"I would just like to know why someone wanted me in Vegas."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they just wanted you out of Neptune?" Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"I've considered it, but there's too many other factors.

"Like what?" Charlie asked as he scooped up some ketchup that had escaped.

"Well, take the bounty for the credit card guy, for instance. How many of those idiots have we seen?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Thousands. There's nothing weird about that."

"Yeah, but he scammed his victims out of $8,000. His bounty is $15,000. I didn't care before because I was only thinking about how much the money would help Veronica and me. But now that this has happened, I think I want to take a closer look at this guy's past."

ooooooooooooooo

Logan and Veronica stood at opposite ends of the kitchen bench eating lasagna. Veronica was focused on eating her meal while Logan was focused on her. He began tapping his fork on the counter top and Veronica looked up.

"I didn't poison it, you know. I have dreamed of hurting you, but I thought you would give me enough credit to come up with something more inventive that run-of-the-mill arsenic." She waited for the trademark Logan comeback, but it never came.

"Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?" Veronica asked as she began to move her lasagna around with her fork. Logan pushed away his food and walked over to the couch.

"Don't play dumb with me, Veronica. That's one thing I know you're definitely not." He sat down and waited for her reply.

"Fine," she said as she walked over to him and sat down. "You've got a house with a lounge twice the size of my whole apartment and you're staying at the Camelot. I don't get it." Logan looked straight at her with disbelief on his face.

"Come on, you're smarter that that. The Camelot is a palace compared to a house full of memories of a mother that's dead and a father that should be." Veronica studied him and knew that the last thing Logan wanted was pity.

"But why the Camelot? You've got money, you can afford better."

"No one knows me there, and if they do they're too busy with their own sordid affairs to pay any attention to me." Veronica placed her hand over Logan's but he quickly moved his away. She tried to ignore the sting of rejection and continued.

"Have you...considered selling the house?" Logan smirked at Veronica's question.

"Yeah, right. Legally, I can't and even if I could, my sister has no intentions of moving out." He looked down at the ground and nervously scratched his neck. Veronica couldn't believe the change that had come over Logan. A month ago they wouldn't even be having a conversation. Now he just looked so exhausted and empty. She wanted to see a spark of the old Logan but didn't think he would be showing up any time soon.

The longer Veronica remained silent, the more restless Logan became. He got up off the couch and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm really tired. I'll just have a shower and hit the couch."

"Logan..." Veronica said as she tried to get him to talk more, but he continued on as if she had said nothing.

"Just leave me a pillow and I'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be a busy day tomorrow, and with you as my slave driver I need as much sleep as I can get. Good night." He took one last look at her and then closed the door behind him. Logan felt like he was falling apart, but he wasn't used to openly sharing his feelings. Especially with Veronica Mars.

'But she has got a way about her,' he thought as he remembered the feel of her hand on his. Logan waited to hear her close her bedroom door, then he walked over to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

ooooooooooooooo

A new day had finally fallen on Neptune. Madison Sinclair woke feeling a little groggy. She removed her night mask, got up and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. As she faced the mirror, a strangled cry escaped her throat. Madison shakily raised her hand to her roughly chopped off hair. Tears streamed down her face.

ooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Here's a little present for everyone for being so late for the last post.

P.S – To Skye (ourlittlesecret7) and everyone else who mentioned it– Yes, I live in Australia, and yes it is summer here. But there is nothing to be jealous about. One minute it's sweltering hot, the next it's pouring rain and I've got a blanket wrapped around me. But on the bright side, the weather makes me want to write more! Please read and review. Now enjoy!

VII.

Logan wasn't sure what had woken him up first, the annoying ringing of the phone or Backup licking his face.

"Stop it," he said as he gently pushed the dog away. Logan looked around the room but didn't see Veronica and the phone was still ringing. He quickly jumped up off the couch in only his boxers and nearly tripped over the sheet that was tangled around him. Finally reaching the phone, he picked it up.

"Ech...I mean Veroni...I mean..."

"Logan? Did you spend the night?"

"Wallace. What do you want?" Logan knew that Wallace was a good guy, but something inside of him could not make him be nice.

"Geez, remind me never to wake you up. Can I speak to Veronica?"

"I don't think she's up yet. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Sure, but let me tell you about it. Actually, if I didn't now know that you spent the night at Veronica's, I would think that you were responsible for this."

"Responsible for what?"

"Well, I had to get to school early to type up my bio lab. Really, how stupid is the policy that all assignments must be typewritten, 'cause..."

"Get to the point."

"Again with the cheeriness. At least my mind is at ease that you and Veronica didn't...Well, you know. Anyway, I got to school and found the sheriff's department having to move seven cars which were parked in the hallway." Logan couldn't help but smile at the visual.

"God, I wish I'd thought of that. I would've loved to see the principal's face."

"Oh trust me, it was priceless. Anyway, just tell Veronica for me. She usually wants to know about stuff like this."

"No problem, seeya."

"Thanks. Bye." Logan turned around to see Veronica looking at him in amusement.

"Wow, if I knew you looked like that with no shirt on, I would've let you sleep in my room." She watched as a slight blush crept over Logan's face. He walked back over to the couch and put on his shirt.

"Well, now. Let's see what you've got and maybe I'll let you share the couch," Logan replied with a smirk on his face.

"Logan," Veronica said with a smile. She noticed that Logan looked a little more himself this morning, and she also like the fact that she may have played a part in it.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Wallace. Apparently there was a little prank at school. Let me get changed and I'll tell you about it in the car."

ooooooooooooooo

"I am so going to win, man."

"Wait until you hear about mine."

"I think I already have. Yours, however, was short lived while mine has some staying power."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Actually, you won't be. I've gotta go, but I'll catch up with you at school. Seeya, Duncan."

"Seeya."

ooooooooooooooo

"What is it with high school boys and mindless pranks?" Veronica asked Logan as they hopped out of her car.

"I don't know, I think it's some kind of rite of passage," he replied as he walked beside her into the school.

"Ah...yes I forgot. The road to manhood is a long and winding road for a boy like yourself. But parking seven cars in the hallway? That seems like a lot of work for something hardly anyone saw. Don't you guys know how to be more creative?"

"It's the testosterone," Logan quipped, looking down at Veronica with a smirk. She gave him a playful nudge and then began to realize that everyone was staring at her. Logan, who was still looking at Veronica, hadn't noticed.

"Okay, is this the dream where I come to school naked? Because it certainly feels like I have clothes on." Logan looked up to see what she was talking about and noticed the prying eyes. He glared at the freshman closest to him and the boy quickly walked away.

"You definitely have clothes on, even though I wouldn't mind either way. What the hell is going on?" As they continued to walk down the hall they saw a crowd gathered at the bulletin board. Wallace suddenly spotted them and ran over with a worried look on his face.

"Veronica, you're okay! I was just about to call you."

"Hey Wallace. By the look of that crowd, I'm guessing Mr. PhotoShop has struck again." Veronica and Logan walked closer to the board while Wallace lagged behind.

"Veronica, I don't think..." He stopped talking when he realized that Veronica had seen the photo. Her face went white and she felt a little nauseous. The photo was a headshot of herself. Her eyes were closed and there was a multitude of cuts and bruises all over her face. Before her brain could become aware of it, Logan had pushed through the crowd and ripped the photo off the board.

"Get the hell out of here, you vultures! There's nothing to see here," he growled at the crowd. They quickly dispersed leaving Logan, Veronica and Wallace. Logan took a couple of steps toward Veronica and held up the photo.

"How does this fit in with your theory? I very highly doubt that this is a secret of yours and if I have anything to do with it, it isn't going to fucking happen!" Logan hadn't realized how loud his voice actually was. Veronica's expression remained cool, but Logan noticed a tear slide down her face.

"Go to hell," she said before storming off to the girls bathroom.

"Veronica!" Logan called out to her.

"You son of a bitch," Wallace gritted out angrily as Logan's eyes shifted from where Veronica had been, to him.

"You don't think that seeing herself like that was enough? No, of course not. Why not shove it in her face and scream at her? That's sure to help." Logan didn't say a word and instead turned to go in the direction Veronica had gone. Wallace grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it Let me. I doubt she wants to see you at the moment." Wallace walked off leaving Logan standing in the middle of the hallway. He turned around and punched the lockers in front of him twice.

"Fuck!" He gripped the photograph in his hand and then strode back out of the school.

ooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed every chapter so far. A few of you have mentioned that you're finding the story a little confusing, hopefully it gets a bit clearer after a few more chapters. Hang in there!

VIII.

Charlie unlocked his front door and switched on the lights. Keith followed behind him.

"Wow, I am obviously working in the wrong town. Vegas is treating you good," Keith said as he looked around the room. Chrome and black marble was a stereotypical choice for a single man with an expendable income, but it was costly nonetheless.

"Let's say that casino types pay big money for anyone that's cheated them. I just reap the rewards caused by their excessive pride." Charlie walked through the lounge into his office and switched on his computer.

"Geez, compared to this place, I feel like the Three Investigators working out of a motor home in a junkyard." Charlie laughed as Keith sat down at the computer.

"I'm going to order some pizza. Any preferences?" He asked as he walked out to use the phone.

"Whatever you're getting is fine with me," Keith called back as he typed Jeff Stintson's name into the search engine.

ooooooooooooooo

Wallace cautiously opened the bathroom door and saw Veronica sitting on the floor. He closed the door and slid down so he could sit opposite her, plus barricade the door from any unwanted intruders.

"Hey."

"Hey." Wallace looked closely at Veronica. She seemed calm and collected but he couldn't mistake the dried tear marks on her cheeks. She turned to look at him.

"I know. How girly-girl is it to have a temper tantrum in the girls bathroom?" Wallace reached out and took her hand.

"Yeah, you're definitely going to be losing marks for originality on this one. But I could be bribed into letting it slide," he replied. Veronica smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she didn't say anything else, Wallace decided to break the silence.

"I have to admit though, I freaked out a bit when I saw that picture of you. It's pretty creepy."

"Major creepiness. But this guy is just digging his own grave. If he thought this would scare me away he obviously doesn't know Veronica Mars."

"That's the girl I know and fear. But what are you going to do about it?" Veronica sighed as she contemplated an answer.

"I really don't know. I'm not used to being so many steps behind." Wallace didn't want to bring up Logan yet, so decided to change the subject a little.

"I know I can definitely help with Jake Thompson. He's got chemistry for fifth period." As Wallace spoke, Veronica got her game face on.

"Great. Could you do me a favor?" Wallace gave her a 'what do you think?' look, so she continued. "I need you to drop this bug into his bag, okay."

"No problem, he'll be wired for sound by the end of fifth period. Which, coincidentally, happens to be my free period." Veronica gave him a smile.

"Imagine that." She looked ready to leave but Wallace stopped her. Veronica looked at him questioningly.

"You know that Logan just got freaked out too." She looked away. "Look, he definitely shouldn't have spoken like that to you, but I can tell that his heart is in the right place." Veronica remained silent.

"I don't know what the status of your relationship is..." She went to speak but Wallace shushed her, "...and I don't want to know, but it's obvious that you care what he says. It's even more clear that he's worried about your safety. And no matter what I think about his personality, I have to respect that about him." He watched and waited for her to speak.

"I know. It's just that Logan and I have this history, and it hasn't always been pretty. It's kind of surreal to be getting along with him. Then he does something like this and it makes me want to rethink the whole friendship thing."

"It must be confusing for Logan too. I would put money on the fact that he regretted what he said the moment it came out of his mouth. Go and talk to him, it'll be good for both of you." Wallace stood up and Veronica followed.

"How did you get so wise?" She asked him.

"Well, it certainly didn't come from my best friend. She's a bit of a mess," Wallace smirked. Veronica playfully punched him in the arm.

"You'd better be careful. I know people."

"And yet you hang around me like a leech." Wallace squeezed her hand as he opened the bathroom door.

"Now go and talk to Logan."

ooooooooooooooo

"That's definitely strange," Keith said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"What is?" Charlie replied.

"Remember I mentioned that there were two victims?" Charlie nodded. "It seems that only _one_ of them posted the whole bounty of $15,000. I can't even seem to find the name of the other person." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It isn't that strange. There are some people who actually appreciate their privacy, you know."

"I guess. But...damn it. The guy who posted the $15,000 removed it yesterday." Charlie stood up and grabbed the empty pizza box.

"That's it then. No bounty, no bother."

"I'm not letting this one go. Ten minutes before he canceled the reward, $30,000 was deposited into his bank account. The guy that put up the reward is a Jeremy Carter from Neptune. Looks like I'm on my way home."

ooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Okay, my last chapter seemed to make everyone more confused. Sorry! Just to help clear things up a bit, the bounty that Keith's talking about is for the credit card scam guy, Jeff Stintson, that he was searching for in Chapter 1. He scammed two people out of some money and they then posted the bounty for him. Hope that helps for those of you who emailed me with questions.

IX.

Logan sat on the gravel of the parking lot with his back leaning against Veronica's car. He was staring intently at the photograph in front of him. A million thoughts were running through his head.

'My one chance at a proper friendship in this place and I've probably blown it. Even if Veronica never talks to me again, I am not going to let anyone lay a hand on her.'

With Logan lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Veronica watching him. She took notice of the defeated look on his face but there was also a steely look of determination in his eyes. She collected her thoughts, walked over and slid down beside him. Logan's eyes darted to her and then back to the photo.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," she sighed.

"You don't have to say it okay Veronica, I understand." She tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't.

"Understand? Understand what? That a friend of mine cares enough about my welfare to speak up?" Logan gave a little smile. "However, his execution left little to be desired." There were a few moments of silence before Logan spoke up.

"Friend, huh?" Veronica smiled.

"I guess so, but I left our matching necklaces at home." She nudged him and Logan smiled.

"Honestly though Veronica, I'm so sorry about the way I acted. It's just that I saw this and kind of..." He waved the photo.

"Freaked? I admit I did too, plus after the stress of the last six weeks I guess I overreacted to you back there. Trust me, I feel pretty stupid right now. But, about that photo, I don't think there's anything to worry about." Logan's head darted up.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, this guy isn't really the hands-on type. I think it's just a case of me getting too close and him trying to scare me off." Logan looked at her skeptically.

"Excuse me if I don't share that same belief. Be careful, alright." The look that he gave her sent butterflies to her stomach.

"I always am," Veronica smiled at him. She looked down at the photograph and noticed Logan's knuckles.

"I see the testosterone is strong in you, little one," she quipped as she grabbed his hand. Logan took a sharp breath in as her finger lightly caressed his bruised skin. As his eyes were about to slip closed, a shadow fell over them. Logan looked up and met Duncan's glare. He ripped his hand away from Veronica and stood up.

"Duncan, man..." Logan began but Duncan ignored him and looked at Veronica.

"You've got friends you know, Veronica. You don't have to hang around someone in pity." Anger coursed through Logan and he took a step towards Duncan. Veronica grabbed his hand to still him and rose up.

"What are you doing, Duncan? You and Logan have been friends forever." Duncan snorted at her.

"Whatever. Why are you hanging out with him?"

"I _am_ standing right here." Duncan pretended Logan hadn't spoken and continued on.

"Actually, I don't care why you're hanging out with him. But we can't begin to be friends again with him around."

"Well, I guess I'll cancel those 'best friends forever' t-shirts I've ordered." Logan's face showed surprise at Veronica's words, while Duncan just looked dumbfounded.

"You're choosing _him_ over me?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to make a choice. But for your information, 9 times out of 10, I'm going to choose the friend that's not giving me ultimatums." Veronica and Duncan stared at each other, daring the other one to speak first.

"You know what...forget about it." With that, Duncan turned and stormed away. A look of hurt passed through Veronica's eyes which Logan didn't fail to miss.

"Veronica, you really shouldn't have done that. I know how much Duncan means to you."

"Don't worry about it, he'll come around. Until he does, it looks like you're stuck with me." Veronica smiled as Logan gave her a 'why me?' look.

He was relieved that she was giving him an out on the serious conversation that could have followed. It still hurt a lot that Duncan had turned against him so completely. However, if he was in Duncan's place he wasn't sure that he wouldn't act exactly the same way. Logan was beyond relieved though that Veronica had decided to stand by him. She didn't realize how much it meant to him.

Veronica was looking at him strangely and he decided that he had better say something.

"I guess a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do."

"Well then, what you should do now is come with me and talk to Weevil."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, I've got a hunch," Veronica said as she headed off.

"You and your hunches," Logan muttered as he followed behind.

ooooooooooooooo

He'd waited an hour and a half after school began before he hopped out of the car. Walking over to her apartment, he looked around to make sure that no-one was paying any attention. He picked the lock and slipped inside.

"Hey Backup, buddy," he said as the dog bounded up to him and licked his hand. He looked around the apartment.

"Shouldn't take me too long."

ooooooooooooooo

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Weevil looked up from the car engine to see Veronica grinning at him. He also noticed Logan standing awkwardly beside her. Things between Weevil and Logan had never been smooth. Something had always come between them and this time the something could end up being Veronica Mars.

"Logan."

"Weevil." They stood staring at each other.

"Oh, it gets me all goosebump-y seeing such a tender and heart-wrenching moment. But before I get all teary Weevil, I want to ask you something."

"That's all it is with you. Questions, questions, questions. When do we get to share our boy troubles and braid each other's hair?"

"It wouldn't be too much work on my part," Veronica replied as she pointedly looked at his bald head.

Logan took in the exchange between the two of them. He'd always been aware that Weevil helped out Veronica here and there, but he hadn't even contemplated the fact that they might actually be friends. Logan decided that it could be beneficial to his friendship with Veronica if he acted more civil towards Weevil. Even though it might seem impossible...

"Nice, Veronica," Weevil replied, shaking Logan out of his thoughts. "You sure know how to butter me up before asking for a favor."

"No favor this time. I'm just wondering who you helped with the prank last night?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Weevil, my little underestimating friend. I know for a fact that very few people in our school can get their hands on seven cars that look like they should be crushed. And if I remember correctly, you are one of those few. So who'd you do it for?"

"What do you care? I thought you were busy with that photo thing."

"I like to know things. It's my nature."

"Well, it's my nature not to share my business." As Weevil realized what he had said, he grabbed a pair of pliers and headed back towards the car.

"Thanks Weevil. That's all I needed to know." Veronica turned to leave and saw that Logan wasn't following.

"Are you coming Logan?"

"That's it?" He asked, puzzled.

"I got what I needed. Let's go." Logan shared an exasperated look with Weevil and then followed Veronica back out of the garage.

"Crazy white girl," Weevil smiled as he pulled out a spark plug. As he went to replace it, a thought crossed his mind.

"Yo, Carlos," he called out. A tall, skinny guy covered in oil walked over.

"Yeah Weevil?"

"Have you heard from Marty yet?"

"He rang while you were talking to the Mars chick and the loser white boy."

"Has he done the job?"

"Yeah, he's got the Stintson guy around at his place." Weevil wiped his hands on a rag and picked up a spanner.

"Tell him to hold tight a couple of hours. I'll deal with him soon enough."

ooooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry about the lateness of the update. Classes have begun, and reading The Secret History took up a lot of my time. I'll be updating again soon. Enjoy!

X.

When Veronica asked Logan if he wanted to listen to the bug on Jake, she was a little surprised that he said no. Wallace was taking his place instead. Logan had something important he had to do.

He'd been standing at the front door for a couple of minutes, psyching himself up to ring the doorbell. But before he could the door was opened by a none-too-happy Duncan.

"You've got some balls to come here, Logan," he said as he walked out of the house and up to Logan.

"Look man, I'm not here to fight okay."

"Then you came to the wrong place." Duncan took another step closer.

"I'm only here for Veronica. Stop treating her like shit, she doesn't deserve it." Duncan smirked.

"Like you can talk. You made her life hell for a while there, and you're doing it again now."

"Me! She's still talking to me, man."

"And that's the problem. You want to play the hero? Then stay away from her." Logan contemplated Duncan's words. Sure, he could stay away from Veronica and let her and Duncan get their relationship back on track. He decided he wasn't going to be that noble.

"Hell, no. She made her choice and I'm not going to let her regret it. It's up to you to stop acting like a bastard." Anger filled Duncan and before Logan could see it coming, Duncan raised his fist and connected straight with Logan's eye. Logan staggered back a little but stood his ground.

"Fuck you, Duncan. I was trying to do you a favor, but I can see after that little movie-of-the-week moment that it was pretty hopeless."

"I don't want any favors from scum like you," Duncan gritted out. Logan sighed and turned to go.

"Whatever, I really don't need this and you're really going to regret it."

"Doubtful," Logan gave up and walked back to his car. Duncan remained glaring at him until he drove off.

oooooooooooooo

"You are going to owe me so big for this, woman," Wallace muttered as he and Veronica followed Jake Thompson to the copy shop where he worked.

They had been following Jake to two hours. He had gone shopping for erasers, bought a new air freshener for his car and then parked at Morpheus Comics for an hour and a half. Veronica and Wallace listened in as Jake and other unnamed persons debated at length the merits of the new Absolute Edition of the Watchmen.

After that non-stop action fest, Jake had then led them to his place of work. Since Veronica knew that he had a four hour shift, she decided it was time to give in and head home.

"That was a colossal waste of time," Veronica said exasperatingly. She had been working under the assumption that the shadowy guy would want his money way in advance. But now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey, it's not every day you get to compare and contrast Frank Miller's 'Daredevil' with Brian Michael Bendis'," Wallace replied sarcastically. "Logan doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"It's on tape, so we can share the joy with Logan later on. But it still pisses me off that we didn't find anything out today."

"You figured out that the pranks at school were being done by those weird-ass Tritons. That's something," Wallace suggested, but Veronica wasn't having any of it.

"Big deal. I'd already had a hunch on that one and believe me, the last thing I want to think about is anything connected to Duncan Kane." Veronica frowned as Wallace showed surprise.

"I thought the two of you were getting along pretty well now." Veronica remained silent as she waited for Wallace to click. "Oh, I get it. Logan."

"You got it, Penfold. It's a Time Cop paradox. I can't be friends with both of them at the same time."

"And you're surprised by that?" Wallace asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're not."

"For such a smart girl, you don't _get _people, do you?" Veronica kept staring at the road. "You don't think there might be some issues between Logan and Duncan."

"But it was Logan's father that..."

"At the moment I don't think that Duncan can separate the two of them. It's got to be hard for him, so just give him some time." Veronica sighed at Wallace's advice.

"I told Logan the same thing. 'Give him some time.' But I'm starting to lose faith in that theory," she confessed as she reached her apartment building and parked her car beside Logan's.

"Let's go tell Logan about our exciting day and how I solved the Triton's mystery," Veronica said as she hopped out of the car. By the abrupt change in subject, Wallace knew that she didn't want to discuss Duncan anymore, so he let it drop.

As they walked past the gate, Veronica saw Logan sitting outside of her apartment. She felt a wave of nausea hit her as she took in the painful looking swollen eye he was sporting. Logan stood up as Veronica left Wallace behind and ran up to him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Veronica rushed out as she reached up and tenderly touched the bruised area. Logan winced and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine," he softly said to her with a small smile. He let go of her as Wallace reached them.

"Wow, man. That has gotta hurt."

"Wallace has a gift for stating the obvious. And don't think I haven't noticed that you didn't answer my questions. Who did this to you?" Veronica again asked worriedly as Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's just say that an afternoon probably wasn't enough time for Duncan."

"You went to see him?" Veronica asked back accusingly. Logan mistook the anger in her eyes for him. A wave of frustration ran through his body.

"It has nothing to do with you, Mars. Just forget about it. I'm fine and let's leave it at that." Veronica was surprised at the sudden attitude change in Logan, but decided to give him a little leeway. She knew that, emotionally, he probably wasn't up for another fight. Wallace watched the two of them in interest.

"Okay. Why don't we go inside? Wallace and I can fill you in on what we learned today." Both Logan and Wallace were a little surprised that Veronica had given in so quickly, but both decided to be thankful for small mercies.

ooooooooooooooo

Keith knocked again on the door of the house that was listed as the residence of one Jeremy Carter. He was just about to ring Veronica to tell her that he was back in town, when the door finally opened. A small lady who looked like she was in her late seventies stood looking at him.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm looking for Jeremy Carter. My name is Keith Mars, I'm a private investigator." The lady was skeptical until he saw his card. She then became more animated and could have passed for at least sixty-nine.

"Hello, Mr. Mars. I'm Daisy Carter, Jeremy's mother. A private investigator, you say. How interesting. I've just finished the Raymond Chandler novels, and I've just began the Nero Wolfe books. Do you grow orchids too? It's all so exciting. Come in, come in. Have any mysterious women walked into your offices? How delightful that must be?" Keith waited until she inevitably had to take a breath and he took his chance to speak.

"Actually Ms. Carter, is Jeremy in? I really need to talk to him."

"Ooohh. Are you on a case right now? Jeremy's not here right now, but if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them for you."

"I don't know if you could help me. I need to talk to your son about his credit card problem." As Keith spoke, Daisy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you must sit down. It was my credit card, you know." She led him over to a chaise lounge and he sat down. Daisy sat opposite him. Keith decided any information would be helpful.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions."

"The ladies in my reading group are not going to believe this. You must take a picture with me."

"Perhaps later, Ms. Carter. Do you know why your son offered a $15,000 reward to find the man who used your credit card?"

"Oh, you see my Jeremy has always looked after me. When I told him I noticed $3,000 missing from my card, he was livid, absolutely livid. He'd do anything for me, you see. That's him there." Keith looked as Daisy waved her hand at a picture of a boy about eight years old.

"He looks different now of course. I think that was taken in the summer of 1964. But look at those eyes. Oh, how the girls loved his eyes." Keith smiled as he tried to get the interview back on track.

"But, ma'am, why did he offer such a large reward?"

"He was sure that nobody would try and look for the man if the reward was too small. And as you can see $15,000 was a small amount to pay for my Jeremy." Keith looked around the room and had to admit that whatever Jeremy Carter did for a living, he certainly brought home a mean amount of bacon.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Ms. Carter, but your son canceled the reward." Daisy nodded knowingly and her voice took on a conspiring tone.

"Yes, yes. I know all about that. Jeremy doesn't know I do, but I do. A man came around two days ago. You know the type. Like Clark Gable, all polished in a beautiful suit. He was very tanned, but he spoke with an accent. Jeremy took him in his study and closed the door. But an old lady like myself has little to entertain herself and I often eavesdrop on Jeremy. You won't tell him will you?" She began to look worried.

"Of course not. Private investigator privilege," he said hoping Daisy would believe him.

"Yes, wonderful. It's just that the Clark Gable man was very adamant on keeping the meeting secret, and Jeremy may get angry if he knew I told anyone." Keith was starting to feel lucky that he had gotten to speak to the mother rather than the son.

"It won't leave this room, Ms. Carter." Daisy smiled.

"Good, good. Well, 'Clark Gable' said that he was after the same man that stole money from me. But he wanted to handle it himself. He said that his mother was also a victim and he didn't want the police to mess anything up. He gave Jeremy $30,000 for the trouble and left." Keith was happy with the information he had gotten and realized it was time to leave.

"Well, thank you very much Ms. Carter. You've been a big help." He went to rise, but Daisy stopped him.

"Oh, you must wait. I'll just go get my camera. Have you got a badge or anything that you could hold up? The ladies would love that. Even handcuffs. Oh, yes. You could pretend to be arresting me. Wonderful."

ooooooooooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Here's the next part for everyone. And to everyone that's asked there is some L/V coming up soon!

XI.

"And so I just realized who was infantile enough to play stupid pranks. I came up with two options. High school guys, or guys in a secret society. And what do you know, the Tritons encompass both of my options," Veronica said. She, Logan and Wallace were sitting in her lounge sharing a bowl of Doritos.

"I still can't believe that I've never heard of the Tritons. And more importantly why wasn't I asked to be one," Logan said as he shoved a chip in his mouth.

"Well, you said it yourself. You have both brains and beauty. Must have been too much of a threat for them," Veronica replied sarcastically.

"Oh, she wounds me. But what were the pranks for? I thought you said they did stupid things for their initiation. That was a while ago, though." As Logan spoke, Veronica got up to get a glass of water.

"Well, I just rang their former leader at MIT and he quite willingly informed me that this was another lovely tradition of choosing their new leader." Logan gave her a conspiring look.

"And how, pray ask did the fair Miss. Mars get him to _willingly_ give that information?" Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"My winning charm and personality, of course."

"She blackmailed him with some supposed photos and police charges," Wallace informed Logan around a mouthful of Doritos. Logan laughed.

"Of course...But do you think the Triton pranks are to blame for the photographs?" Logan waited while Veronica processed the question. She sat back down and sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean the Triton's were doing stereotypical pranks. I mean, the cars, Madison's hair...actually I quite liked that one...but these photos require a lot of work and thought. I mean I won't totally cross it out, but I think the possibility is slim." Logan nodded and Wallace's phone chirped from his pocket.

"Hi, Mom," Wallace gave a look to Veronica and smiled.

"Yes, I'm just heading to the grocery store now...I remembered don't worry."

"You too. Bye." Wallace put the phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"Well, I'd better go. My mom and the flu really don't mix. I'll see you tomorrow and don't do anything stupid. Logan, good seeing you man."

"Yeah, you too." Veronica looked in surprised at the two guys actually speaking civil to each other. As Wallace closed the door behind him, Logan turned to her.

"You can close your mouth now, Pippi. I just figured that Wallace isn't such a bad guy."

"Oh, teach me, enlightened one," Veronica smiled, "...but don't think I haven't forgotten about your Fight Club moment with Duncan before. Are you going to tell me about it?" Logan got up and stood against the kitchen counter.

"Actually, I think that would be a no."

"Logan." Veronica went and stood opposite him.

"Veronica...not now okay."

"It's good to get things out." Logan looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that _you_ live by that rule too. Look, it's between me and Duncan and let's just leave it at that." Veronica looked at him skeptically.

"Why don't I believe that?" Logan gave her a knowing smile.

"You can believe what you want." They stared at each other for a few moments before Veronica ripped her eyes away and turned to head towards her room. Logan's eyes followed her.

"Well, since it looks like we're not having a deep and meaningful, let me just get..." Her voice trailed off when she entered her room.

"Veronica..." Logan leaned forward a little and looked into her room. He could see her not moving a muscle looking at something to the left of her.

"Veronica..." He said again as headed towards her with a worried look on his face.

ooooooooooooooo

He'd been careful to not be seen when he had left Veronica's apartment. A wave of excitement ran through him at the thought of nearly being caught. But it would all be worth it.

He looked at this watch. She would definitely have found them by now. He knew that she would be more bothered by the fact that someone had gotten into her home than what he actually had done, and he loved it.

"Bitch," he muttered to himself.

ooooooooooooooo

"Veron..." Logan looked at her and then at the pictures pasted all over the walls of her bedroom. There were probably twenty of them and they all had Veronica's face pasted on various porn stars bodies. Veronica gathered herself together and walked over and began talking the pictures down.

"Well, I guess my secret's out. Whatever pays the bills, hey. I've been trying to get my purity test score to single digits you see..."

"Hey..." Veronica felt Logan's hand reach hers, take the photos and drop them on to the floor. He then turned her and engulfed her in a comforting hug.

Normally, Veronica would shy away from such close physical contact, but the thought of her privacy being invaded was too much to cope with.

Logan stroked her hair as he thought of something to say. He let go of her and led them both over to the bed to sit down.

"Ironic, isn't it. A private investigator upset over an invasion of privacy. How poetic," Veronica said as she mustered up a smile.

"Hey, I'd be freaked out too. It's only natural. Plus, on top of the photo this morning, I'd say you have every reason to be upset." Logan stopped and waited until Veronica got her thoughts together. He could pinpoint the exact moment her investigative instinct kicked in.

"The list of suspects has got to be pretty short though. There aren't many people Backup would allow to break in without at least taking an arm."

"Cheery thought," Logan said as he watched Veronica get up and leave the room. She quickly came back with what looked like a paper shredder.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked as she put the shredder down and started feeding the photographs into it.

"Anything," Logan replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Especially my dad." Logan sighed.

"Are you sure about this, Veronica? This guy broke into your home. What if he decides to step up his game?" Veronica pretended to ignore his concerns. She looked straight into his eyes and pleaded.

"Promise?" Logan hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to not be killed by Keith Mars."

oooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Here's another part. Sorry it's going so slowly.

XII.

"I don't know about you, but this feels extremely surreal."

"What's your problem, Dali?" Veronica replied to Logan who was studying opposite her.

"This." Logan gestured with his hands around the room. "You, me, your bedroom. Not to mention that an hour ago this room was plastered with photos by an, as yet, unknown intruder...Surreal, you know." Veronica shrugged his shoulders. She had spent nearly two years building up a reputation of being cool and calm in all situations. Yes, it had cracked a little this afternoon, but she was back on track.

"Hey, a girl has to study. And if I must suffer the torture of a grade-based curriculum, than so must you." They had been laying opposite each other in her bedroom for the last half hour. For the first half hour, they had been knocking on doors around Veronica's apartment building, asking if anyone had seen someone hanging around the Mars' door. Either this guy was pretty good or no-one was willing to get involved.

Logan had been wanting to broach the subject for the last ten minutes, but Veronica seemed to have put a wall up. He understood it, he just didn't like it. But what could he expect. They had only been friends again for two days, and he'd already slept on her couch. He didn't want to push Veronica too much. With Duncan treating him the way he was, he cherished anyone that had the time of day for him.

"Where'd you go just then?" Veronica asked, looking amused. Logan blinked and looked back at her.

"I was thinking that since I was _already_ in your bedroom we could...well, you could start by modeling that bra over there." Veronica blushed when she craned her head around to see the aforementioned bra hanging off the wardrobe door handle. She faced Logan again and threw her pencil at him.

"Pig."

"Oww, how I suffer the slings and arrows of a Mars woman. Anyway, you asked." Logan rubbed his hand where the pencil had stung him.

"Yes, my fault. I forgot who I was talking to."

They both heard the rattle of keys in the front door and jumped up. Keith walked in and nearly dropped his bag when he saw Logan and Veronica emerging from her room. Veronica rushed up to give her dad a hug.

"Welcome back, old man." Keith stopped staring at Logan and turned his attention to Veronica.

"Do I want to know what the two of you are up too?" Veronica smiled.

"Well, we were about to have sex, but Logan here forgot to bring a condom. We were just about to raid your stash." Keith shook his head at his daughter and watched as Logan turned the darkest shade of red that he had ever seen.

"I see my daughter's up to her old tricks again," Keith said to Logan in an attempt to make him feel a little more comfortable.

"They're not tricks, Dad. I don't ask for money, Logan just offered to pay."

"Oh, god," Logan groaned. Veronica turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Logan. It's good to see you," Keith spoke as he stepped forward and shook Logan's hand.

"You too, Mr. Mars."

"Just call me Keith."

"Okay, Keith."

"Umm, Dad." Veronica interrupted. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" She began pulling him into his room.

"Logan, could you start chopping some carrots? Thanks." Veronica didn't wait for his answer as she closed her dad's door. Keith looked at her daughter questioningly.

"What's going on, sweetie?" He asked knowingly.

"Umm...Logan's staying here tonight...on the couch." Veronica searched her father's face for a reaction.

"And why is that, honey?"

"Well, you see...he's having a hard time lately. You know...with his father...and everything. He can't stay in his house...memories...and I found him at the Camelot...where he obviously can't stay..." Veronica would have kept on rambling if her father hadn't put his hand on her shoulder to quieten her.

"I understand, Veronica. I respect that you're helping out a friend. But you know that he can't stay here forever, right?"

"I know that. I spoke to Wallace today, and he's talking to his mother tonight about their apartment." Keith nodded his head and headed towards the door.

"Okay, but he's definitely on the couch."

"Definitely," Veronica said as they walked back into the kitchen to see Logan chopping carrots. Keith walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Veronica's told me of your intentions and if it wasn't for the fact of the baby due, I'd be cutting your fingers off with that knife." Logan dropped the knife and a carrot rolled off onto the floor.

"What, sir...Mr. Mars...I mean...Keith?"

"Dad, you know not to scare the help." Veronica smiled as she stood on the other side of Logan. He looked between the two Mars' and then shook his head.

"You two are trying to kill me." Keith laughed at Logan's words.

"Naah...Just messing with you. She's the one that made you chop vegetables." He looked over at Veronica. "Honey, why do we even have carrots in the fridge?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I vote for burgers. My treat." Keith said. "Come on, Logan. Let's go get a _man's_ meal."

Logan smiled. He had missed the easy conversation of a loving family. 'Hell, what am I thinking. The only time I've experienced things like this has been on TV.'

"I could go for a bit of meat," Logan answered.

"No, my boy. We don't have a bit of meat. We have a tower of meat." Keith put his arm around Logan's shoulders and led him to the front door.

"Goddamn testosterone," Veronica muttered as she followed behind.

ooooooooooooooo

Weevil punched Jeff Stintson in the face one last time. Jeff was sitting in one of Marty's kitchen chairs with his legs and hands tied up.

"You're lucky I'm holding back. You wait until Donnie gets here."

ooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter and to everyone who's been reviewing since the first one. Thanks for staying with me. No L/V love in this part, but I promise, promise, promise that it is coming!

XIII.

There were empty take-away bags strewn across the lounge room floor. Keith, Veronica and Logan were sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

"So he wasn't in Vegas?" Veronica asked incredulously after her father had told the two of them the status of the Stintson case.

"No, but I'm sure whoever led me out there is the 'Clark Gable' guy that paid off the Carter's."

"Did you really handcuff an eighty-year-old woman?" Logan asked.

"It never happened, okay?" Both Logan and Veronica laughed. All of a sudden though, Veronica grew serious.

"Wait...so...there isn't a $15,000 reward?"

"No, honey. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to having hot showers." Logan observed the look that passed between father and daughter. He hadn't realized how much they relied on their cases for money. Logan had always thought of them as a hobby for Veronica. But seeing the looks on their faces at the thought of losing $15,000, he had never felt so low in his life. 'They do so much and get so little. I do nothing and I'm swimming in money.'

"I was only being greedy with that hot water dream anyway. Are you still going to look for this guy?"

"I'm guessing that whoever is after Stintson isn't going to be showering him in gifts. If whoever is trying to find him succeeds, Stintson could get pretty hurt. I just don't know who the other victim of the credit card scam was." Logan took a bite of what was left of his burger as he listened to Keith.

"Shouldn't his name be in a police report somewhere?" Logan asked around a mouthful of food. Veronica grimaced at the sight, while Keith nodded his head.

"Definitely. But getting those reports on computer is a slow process at the Sheriff's Department. Most of their files are of the old paper and cardboard variety. I'd have to get them from the station itself."

"I could ask Leo," Veronica offered.

"How you get that boy to do favors for you after breaking up with him, I'll never know." 'Leo,' thought Logan. 'Who is he and when did she have enough time to go out with him?' He felt uncomfortable at the thought that he was bothered by this Leo guy. Logan didn't even want to consider the reasons. He realized the conversation was still going on without him and he decided to pay attention.

"...but if he's willing to help, you may as well take advantage of it." After deciding on their next move for the case, Veronica got up and started to pick up the bags off the floor while Keith took a mouthful of his coke.

"So, how's your case going, honey? Any more photos show up?" Logan nearly choked on his food and looked to Veronica to see what her reaction would be. He knew that she didn't want her father to know about the photos in her room, but she couldn't exactly keep the photo at school a secret.

"A new one showed up this morning," Veronica answered as she finished throwing the rubbish away.

"Anyone we know?" Logan's head darted between Keith and Veronica. She shot Logan a look as if to say, 'I can handle this', and then walked into her bedroom. She came back out with the photo.

"Okay, Dad. Before I show you this, you have to promise me that you won't go all Kevin Costner on me." 'Fat chance,' Logan thought as they waited for Keith to answer.

"I don't know what that even means. Just show me the picture." Veronica handed her father the photograph and took a step back.

Keith looked down at the photo and then looked at both Veronica and Logan.

"You've both known about this the whole time and you're only telling me now."

"Dad..." Veronica began as Keith stood up. Logan decided to stand as well.

"Don't you dare 'Dad' me. Do you have any idea what you're doing Veronica? You have no idea who this guy is or what he's capable of." Veronica glanced at Logan and then back at her father again.

"That's not his MO, Dad. He's just trying to scare me off the case."

"Well, he's succeeded in that. I don't want you working on it anymore."

"Dad!"

"No, Veronica."

"Look, he hasn't tried to hurt me, and he didn't physically do anything to anyone else. It's just a scare tactic. And I'm not going to let him win." Keith saw the resolve in his daughter's face and knew he couldn't stop her.

"If he does _anything_ else concerning you, that's it. Got it." Veronica quickly shot Logan a 'don't you dare say anything' look and then nodded at her father.

"Got it."

"I mean it, Veronica." He turned his gaze towards Logan. "And I want you or Wallace with her at all times." Logan had never felt so on-the-spot in his life.

"Yes, sir." Veronica remained silent. She wasn't happy about having to have Wallace and Logan around her all the time, but she had a feeling that it wasn't up for debate.

"And I want all the other photos as well. I'm sure you have the originals." Veronica nodded. "Leave them on the counter in the morning. But right now I think it's time that everyone should go to bed." Keith worded it like it was a suggestion, but both Logan and Veronica knew by the tone of his voice that it was an order.

Keith went to his room and closed the door. As soon as he did, Logan turned and looked accusingly at Veronica.

"You should have told him about the other photos."

"You saw how he reacted to that one. If he knew about the others, I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Logan..."

"Bed!" Keith shouted from behind his closed door. Both of them shared one last look before Veronica went to her room and shut the door behind her.

Logan lowered himself onto the couch and looked around the room. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

ooooooooooooooo

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty," Keith whispered.

"Stop trying to steal my cabbage patch doll. You've got your own," Logan muttered in his sleep. Keith smiled.

"Okay, now I wish I had my tape recorder with me." Logan shot up at the sound of Keith's slightly louder voice.

"Huh...what...you..." he said as his surroundings became familiar. "What the hell? It's still dark."

"That's because it's three o'clock in the morning, Sunshine. And keep your voice down, I don't want to wake up Veronica." Keith sat down beside him.

"If I didn't know that you owned a gun, I would tell you where to stick that 'Sunshine' of yours," Logan said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you and Veronica certainly have something in common."

"Yes, but I also see the annoying gene was inherited on her father's side." Keith smiled.

"I like you." Logan woke up completely after hearing that. It wasn't the sort of thing that parents were usually saying to him.

"Thanks, I guess." Keith waited a moment before speaking.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Why am I suddenly wishing that I hadn't woken up?"

"It's not anything bad. Plus, you have to do what I tell you because I have three words for you...Cabbage...Patch...Doll." Logan turned bright red.

"How did you...?"

"Let's just say that you should be careful about who you choose to sleep next to...But, I want to talk to you seriously for a moment." Logan noticed the tension in Keith's voice and knew that whatever he wanted to talk about was important.

"Okaaaay."

"It's about Veronica and this photo thing. I know that I can't stop her from pursuing it. But I would like her to take extra precaution."

"I agree. But shouldn't you be saying this to Veronica?"

"I will be. But I wanted to ask you first." Logan's curiosity was definitely getting the best of him.

"About what?"

"I know that Veronica has talked to Wallace about you staying in their rental apartment." Logan nodded. "I was wondering if you could postpone that for a little while." Keith stopped and waited for Logan's answer. Logan knew what Keith was asking and he was touched.

"You want me to stay here?"

"Just until this photo thing is over. I can't be here all the time, however much I wish I could. I don't want Veronica to be here alone."

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Mars...I mean Keith. I don't want anything or anyone hurting Veronica either." Logan spoke his words with such determination that Keith knew that he had made the right decision. He clapped Logan on the back.

"You're one of the good guys." While Logan still had those words running through his head, the lights switched on.

"What are the two of you doing up?" A sleepy looking Veronica asked.

"Nothing important, honey. Logan was just having a bad dream and I was singing him a lullaby..." Keith turned to face Logan, who was shell shocked. "...And down will come baby, cradle and all."

Logan's warm and fuzzy feelings about Keith quickly disappeared.

ooooooooooooooo


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Sorry about the delay, my computer isn't working so I have limited internet time. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I appreciate everyone who has stuck around, but there's no L/V love in this part. But there is some in the next one. I promise!

XIV.

Duncan watched as Veronica and Logan hopped out of her car and walked into the school. His heart always skipped a beat whenever he saw Veronica. But seeing Logan with her all the time was certainly squashing that feeling.

"So, do you think he's banging her?" Duncan turned around and gave Brad Jenkins an icy stare.

"What! Veronica's a fine piece of ass and Logan's pretty lucky with women…" Brad trailed off as Duncan took a step toward him.

"Shut up! Veronica's smarter than that."

"Hey, I'm just saying everybody's noticed them hanging around each other a lot lately. You've got to wonder."

"No…you don't. Now, what's going on with you and that Sandra girl?" As Brad gave him a play-by-play, Duncan thought back on the situation with Logan and Veronica. He thought it was time to find out exactly what was going on.

ooooooooooooooooo

Logan had left Veronica with Wallace, and was looking for Jake Thompson. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not that Jake had been talking to some shadowy guy about Veronica and the next day a photo of her appeared. But he knew the only way to find out was to go to the source.

He'd finally tracked Jake down in the library reading a _Runaways_ comic. Logan walked over and sat beside him. He didn't say a word but just stared at Jake.

"What are you staring at, man?" Jake said as he looked up from his comic.

"A try-hard who gets his shits and giggles by paying another asshole to put up pathetic photographs of people." Jake's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" He whispered.

"I just do. Now…" Logan reached over and grabbed Jake roughly by the shirt. "What the hell do you have against Veronica?" Jake's eyes darted around for help but no-one could see them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gritted out. Logan tightened his hold a little bit.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Why did you pay for that photo of Veronica?"

"I didn't! I didn't." Logan gripped harder. "I paid for a photo of Dick. I swear."

Logan looked into Jake's eyes and realized that he was telling the truth. He let go of Jake's shirt which had tightened around his throat and sat back. Jake took long gasps of air.

"Continue," Logan said.

"I was getting back at Dick for stealing my clothes and sending me naked through assembly. That's all."

"Who was the guy you paid?" Fear shone in Jake's eyes as Logan asked the question.

"No way. Uh, uh."

"You know I'm going to hurt you."

"I don't care. You've seen what this guy can do. I'm not taking the chance."

"Fine. Can you at least tell me how you found out about him." Jake looked around him and then leaned in closer.

"It's a website, As he spoke, Jake stood up. "That's all I'm saying…got it."

"I'd be watching my back if I was you," Logan called out as he got up to go in search of Veronica.

oooooooooooooooo

"I asked my mom about Logan. She said it's fine, but she'd like to talk with him."

"No problem. I'll tell him."

Wallace and Veronica were leaning against their respective lockers, observing their fellow students.

"So, we finally get some Veronica-Wallace time, huh?" Wallace asked as he nudged her.

"I knew you couldn't resist all of this," said Veronica as she gestured to her body.

"Now I know why you and Logan get along so well. Matching egos."

"Hey…"

"Hi, Veronica." She turned her head to see Duncan standing next to her.

"Hello…Duncan." Duncan looked at Wallace and then back at Veronica.

"Could we maybe talk alone?" Wallace got the hint. He walked a couple of metres up the hallway and leaned against the wall. He could just make out what they were saying.

"Duncan, I think we've said all we have to say. Don't you think?"

"No, and you honestly don't believe that." As Wallace listened, he felt someone come up beside him.

"What's going on?" Logan asked him.

"Hey man. At the moment, I have no idea. All I know is that he wanted to talk to her." Logan absently nodded as he watched Veronica and Duncan intently. He had no idea what Duncan would want to talk about with Veronica. But, whatever it was, it couldn't be good for himself.

"Look, Duncan, I really don't have anything more to say to you. So, just forget about it." Veronica was about to leave but was stilled by Duncan's next words.

"I love you." Veronica searched his eyes and found that he was speaking the truth.

Logan tensed up beside Wallace. Wallace knew that Logan had some kind of feelings for Veronica, and now he knew exactly what those feeling were. Logan, himself, had been coming to terms with his sudden attraction to Veronica. He knew that he wasn't ready for a relationship, but every time he made her smile the feeling of worthlessness he carried around disappeared.

Logan knew that this one conversation could change everything and truthfully, it scared him.

"Did you hear me?" Duncan spoke after waiting unsuccessfully for Veronica to say something.

"Huh…yeah…you…love….me."

"Don't sound so surprised. You must know that I've always loved you." Veronica looked at him skeptically.

"You could have fooled me. And where is this coming from all of a sudden? After yesterday…"

"Yesterday! Yesterday was about Logan, this is about you and me. It's about me telling you that I love you."

"Look, Duncan…" He held up a hand to stop her.

"Just answer me. Do you love me?"

"I love you…" Veronica answered. Wallace heard Logan's breath catch. "I love the you that would do anything for your friends. The you that I _fell_ in love with. But if you're asking if I love the you of the past few months or who could hit Logan…then no. I don't love you anymore. There's too much that has come between us." A look of anger passed over Duncan's face.

"This _is_ about Logan. I've seen you coming to school together. Are you fucking him, Veronica?"

Logan was about to step forward, but Wallace held him back.

"Trust me, Logan. Let her finish this herself." Wallace answered off the questioning look in Logan's eyes. Meanwhile, Veronica was getting mad.

"This has nothing to do with Logan. As you yourself put it, this is about you and me. And this is me telling you that I don't love you. I'm trying to be your friend, but you're making it so hard." It didn't matter what Veronica had said, because Duncan wasn't listening to it anymore.

"You know what. Forget about it. I don't know what came over me." Before Veronica could say anything, Duncan had already walked off.

She took a deep breath and saw Wallace and Logan watching her. As she looked into Logan's eyes, she knew that she had made the right decision to stand by him. He cared about her and he didn't ask for anything in return.

"I guess you heard all of that?" Veronica asked as they walked over to her.

"No, not at all," Wallace said sarcastically.

"I'm in training for my inevitable appearance on Jerry Springer. All I need…"

"Veronica…" Logan interrupted seriously, but she stopped him.

"No, Logan. I'm starting to get major déjà vu from all this Duncan talk. What do you say we skip the last few periods and go try and get our hands on a police report?"

"Sorry guys, I've got basketball practice. But I'll call you later, okay?" Veronica nodded as Wallace walked off. She looked over at Logan.

"Looks like it's me and you, Papa Smurf." Logan could see by the look on her face that she was trying desperately to get some normality back in her day. He wanted to talk seriously with her at some time in the future, but for the present time he was happy to oblige.

"I'm down with that, Scrappy Doo."

"Scrappy Doo!"

"Yeah, you know, small, annoying, thinks he knows everything…"

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed as she slapped him on the arm. "I'll go all Puppy Power on your ass."

"Is that a promise?"

oooooooooooo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - I'm still not happy with this one, even after several rewrites. Thanks again for the feedback and showing me that people are still reading this fic. Enjoy!

XV.

"Hey, Duncan! Wait up!" Wallace shouted as he saw Duncan stop and turn. Wallace slowed down and walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked irritated.

"I just want to talk with you," answered Wallace.

"Yeah, well, that's not really working for me at the moment." Duncan went to walk away, but Wallace stopped him.

"I heard your conversation with Veronica, okay. And I think you need to lay off."

"Right," Duncan said, "…and can I ask how you came to that decision?" Wallace gestured to a bench nearby and they both sat down.

"You and I haven't actually talked much but we do have someone very important to both of us in common." Duncan watched Wallace's face as he spoke. He'd never really known how to take this guy that had become so important to Veronica. But Duncan decided to accept the fact that maybe Wallace didn't have any ulterior motives.

"You could say that." It was Wallace's turn to try and gauge the mood of the situation. He just hoped that Duncan's recent rejection wouldn't make it totally impossible to have a truthful conversation with him. Wallace guessed that he just had to have some faith.

"Look, you've known Veronica much longer than I have…you must have noticed that this photograph thing has taken a lot out of her."

"What's your point?" Wallace was beginning to rethink the whole 'having faith' deal.

"My point is that I'm worried about her and you're not really helping by putting her in the middle of all your issues with Logan." After hearing Wallace's words, Duncan got up angrily.

"I knew it." Wallace stood up as well.

"Knew what?"

"This…" Duncan gestured between the two of them, "…isn't about me and Veronica. It's about Logan."

"You've got totally the wrong idea, man. But while we're on the subject of Logan, he's really not that bad a guy." Duncan took a step toward Wallace.

"Now, _you_ really don't know what you're talking about. He's a son of a bitch who'll drag Veronica down with him and then you'll know what I mean." Wallace stared at him disbelievingly.

"You, of all people, can't honestly believe that. From what I've seen, Logan's been really good for Veronica and that's all I need to know about him."

"Well, you'd better get ready for the fall, man. And trust me, it's not going to be pretty."

"Whatever," Wallace replied as he turned and walked away. He felt that he'd totally misjudged Duncan. However, one though kept going through his head. 'Logan, please don't prove him right.'

ooooooooooooooo

Logan and Veronica had driven half way to the sheriff's department in a somewhat comfortable silence. Logan, however, needed to say some things to Veronica before they went to see another of her ex-boyfriends. For all he knew, this one could be declaring his undying love as well. 'Can you punch a deputy in the middle of the sheriff's department?' He wondered. Logan made up his mind and cleared his throat.

"I think maybe you should rethink this whole me-you thing." Veronica didn't take her eyes off the road as she processed what he had said.

"What me-you thing?"

"Veronica, don't deny that you haven't thought about the fact that if you went back to Duncan, your life would be a hell of a lot better." Before Logan had even finished speaking, Veronica had pulled the car onto the side of the road. She turned off the ignition and twisted her whole body around to face him.

"Look, you doofus. Duncan can tell me he loves me a thousand times, but that's all he ever does. Tells me. You've shown me how much of a friend you are, and that means so much more to me." Veronica unconsciously reached over and grabbed his hand. A rush of pure desire ran through Logan and he suppressed a groan as she ran her thumb up and down his skin.

Veronica noticed the change in Logan's eyes and looked to where they had gone. She saw what she had been doing, but for the life of her, Veronica couldn't take her hand away.

'Oh god,' Logan said to himself as Veronica's tongue wet her lips. He stayed transfixed on her eyes as she slowly lifted his hand to her mouth. A shiver ran through Logan's body as Veronica gently kissed each knuckle.

They stayed that way, not moving, with Logan feeling Veronica's warm breath against his fingers. Suddenly a truck rumbled past and broke the moment. Veronica dropped Logan's hand and started the car.

"I think we may have to talk about this," said Veronica as she pulled back onto the road.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Logan answered breathlessly.

ooooooooooooooo

The clock on the wall ticked past the twelve and Keith raised his head as it began to chime. He'd been sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chair for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for an analysis of the photos Veronica had given him.

His friend Matt had told him that he would call with the results, but Keith felt that this was too important to him. The thought of anything happening to Veronica sent a paralysing fear running through his body.

Keith was also praying that he had made the right decision in trusting Logan. He understood that the boy had been having a hard time lately, and Keith just wanted to give Logan the hope that he could still have a normal life, no matter what his parents choices were.

"Hey, Keith."

"Matt…What did you come up with?" Matt sat down beside him and spread out the photos.

"Well, the analysis only confirmed what I already knew." He held up the picture of Veronica and continued. "This last one does not match any of the other photos. From the paper to the inks used…it's completely different."

"So, you're saying that someone else made that photo?"

"That would be my guess." Keith took the photos from Matt and stood up.

"Great, thanks," he said as he walked away.

ooooooooooooo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've got to get ahead in all of my classes as I'm going to go and see Kanye West in Brisbane on the 20th and U2 on the 21st. So my story may be delayed a little until I come back on the 25th. Also thank you to all the new readers who left me feedback for the last chapter. I loved it! Also I found the Postal Service song "Such Great Heights" which was in Veronica Mars, for free at music. download. com. If you don't have it yet, go get it. It's excellent!

XVI.

Veronica and Logan had been sitting on the wooden chairs of the sheriff's office for five minutes. They had found out that Leo's shift didn't start for another quarter of an hour. As they sat down, Logan began to nervously bounce his left leg up and down. He stopped suddenly when Veronica placed her hand on it.

"Will you calm down already?" Veronica said as she removed her hand and waited for an answer. Logan studied Veronica's face trying to sort out the thoughts running through his head.

'What's going on between us?' was something he desperately wanted to ask. He also wondered what her lip gloss would taste like straight from her lips. But the thoughts foremost in his mind were all about Leo. 'What's he like? Why did you two break up? Did the two of you sleep together?' 'Great,' Logan thought, 'now I have the visual of Veronica having sex with someone else.' He shook his head clear and decided to get his mind off of Leo.

"I spoke to Jake Thompson today." Of all the things that Veronica thought that Logan would say, the subject of Jake Thompson didn't even make it into the top ten.

"Okay...What did he say?"

"Well, he admitted that he did pay for the 'shadow guy' to put up a photo. But he said it was for one of Dick, not of you."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Well, I couldn't get him to tell me who the guy is..."

"Not for lack of trying, I bet." They shared a smile as Logan continued.

"But he did give me a web address am amazing," Veronica said as Logan looked on confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you, my own little Archie Goodwin. Two days with me and you're already tracking down the bad guys."

"Do you realize the kind of ego it takes to think that?" Logan smiled. He was about to add more when they both realized that someone was standing in front of them.

"Veronica, hey."

"Hey." Veronica answered back. 'Yep,' Logan thought, 'that was definitely the awkward greeting of two exes. He looked at Leo and a wave of jealousy went through him. 'At least I'm taller.'

"Leo, this is Logan," Veronica continued and Logan was shaken out of his thoughts as Leo offered him his hand to shake. Leo recognised the look in Logan's eyes for what it was and smiled to himself. 'This guy doesn't know what he's getting himself in for.'

"So, what can I do for you Veronica?"

"I need a..."

"A favor." Leo finished fore her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's only a very little one. I need a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah, on the Jeff Stintson credit card case. I have one of the victim's names, Daisy Carter. I need the other one." While Leo was deciding on whether he would help Veronica or not, Logan studied the two of them.

Logan knew that he had no right to be irritated about the fact, but all that kept going though his mind was, 'Did they sleep together?'

"Just give me a minute, okay," Leo said as he walked off in the direction of the file room. Veronica turned to look at Logan, who still had a certain question running through his head.

"The answer to your question is no," she said as she watched Logan nearly choke.

"I wasn't aware I had asked one.

"It's written all over your face, Logan. But the good deputy and I never had sex, okay." Even though Logan was relieved at Veronica's admission, he didn't want to reveal how relieved he actually was.

"What, no cop fantasies running through that little head of yours, Miss. Mars?"

"Logan..." Veronica warned. She had been willing to share a little, but that was going to be the extent of it for the moment. Veronica let out a sigh of thankfulness when she saw Leo heading back toward them.

"Teresa Guerrero. That's the name." Leo said.

"Thank you, Deputy."

"Now if that's all..."

"That's it. And I mean it, Leo, thank you. This is really going to help us out."

"Well, I'd say come back anytime, but I think that you've taken that as implied already. It was good seeing you and meeting you as well, Logan." Leo eyed Veronica as he continued. "That's one crazy girl you've got on your hands." Logan looked at Veronica's affronted glare, and smiled back at Leo.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Wallace, man. Have you seen the new photo up? It's a classic." Dan said as he passed by Wallace at his locker.

"What is it this time?"

"Uh, uh. You've got to see it for yourself." At the excited tone in Dan's voice, Wallace closed his locker and headed towards the board where all the photos had appeared. Wallace burst out laughing when he saw what was pasted there.

In the photo was hard-assed, bastard Dick. And he was sitting at a little pink table, handing out tiny tea cups to a stuffed cat, rabbit and dog.

"Oh, Veronica is going to love this," Wallace said as he took out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"This is the best day ever," Logan heard Veronica say as Wallace filled her in on the latest photo. He had to admit that Mr. PhotoShop was good at what he did. But then Logan remembered the image of Veronica's face covered in bruises and his smile disappeared.

"I think that's yours," Veronica said looking at him. Logan was confused for a moment until he realized that his phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"This is the Los Angeles Correctional Facility. Would you accept a collect call from inmate 751823, Aaron Echolls?" Logan's whole body started to shake and he sat down in the gutter.

"Yes," he stuttered out. Veronica looked at Logan strangely. In ten seconds he had gone from normal, joking Logan to looking like a scared, little child. Her questions were answered by his next word.

"Dad."

"How are you, son?"

"Don't call me that," Logan said angrily. Veronica sat down beside Logan and rubbed her hand up and down his back. His body slowly stopped shaking as Veronica continued the movement.

"I want you to come visit me, Logan. I need you to know why..."

"Stop Dad, please," said Logan as a tear slipped down his face. Veronica's heart broke at the sight of it.

"Logan..." Aaron started.

"I've got to go." He ended the call and continued staring at the phone. Veronica waited for him to speak.

"He wants me to visit him," Logan got out before he lowered his head and broke down. All the anguish that had built up in him over the last few months came out and Veronica wrapped her arms around him. Logan rested his head on her shoulder and she could feel his hot tears landing on her skin.

Veronica knew that there was nothing to be said. She had to let Logan speak first. One of her hands stroked his back while the other caressed his cheek. They stayed like that, not caring about all the people that were probably watching them.

Suddenly she felt Logan pull away from her. Veronica realized that she missed the weight and warmth of Logan's body.

"I'm sorry..." Logan began, but Veronica waved him off.

"Don't even mention it. I just want to know that you're okay." Logan smiled at her concern as he wiped away his tears.

"I don't know if I'm okay, but I certainly feel better." Veronica nodded and tried to think of a way to broach the subject of his father. However, Logan saved her the trouble.

"He wants me to visit him. He wants to explain why. Like that's possible." Logan lowered his head and Veronica put her arm around him. He unconsciously leaned against her.

"I can't do it, Veronica," Logan said in a whisper. "And he's not going to give up. I know Aaron Echolls and if there's one thing he doesn't like, it's the word _no_." He raised his head and looked into Veronica's eyes. She saw that Logan really needed her at this moment. He needed her to be his strength.

"Then we'll be ready for him," Veronica answered him with strong conviction in her eyes. Logan smiled, briefly closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on her temple. He stayed there a few beats, then pulled away completely and stood up.

Logan turned back, grabbed Veronica's hand and helped her up. They walked over to her car and only let go of each other when Veronica walked around to the driver's side.

As she was about to unlock the car, Veronica looked over and studied Logan. He noticed her staring and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to bake you something," Veronica answered decidedly. Logan, not knowing that it was possible, let out a laugh.

oooooooooooooooooo


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - I'm going away for two weeks tomorrow to see Kanye West in Brisbane (U2's been postponed until November :( ) so there won't be any new chapters until I get back. So since I'm going on holiday, I thought for this part V&L could have a little holiday of their own. Enjoy:) and thank you to all the new people who reviewed my story, especially to skagirl who noticed all the comic book references (yes I have a love affair with comic books). It's nice to know that people are still reading, even though this is Chapter 17 of Part 1. Thank you.

XVII.

Veronica was moving around the kitchen, baking and singing. Logan looked on in amusement.

"Sugar...da da da da da da...oh, honey, honey..." The front door opened and Wallace walked in. He took in the sight in front of him and looked towards Logan. Logan shrugged his shoulders and grabbed something from a cooking tray. Wallace saw what it was and turned to Veronica.

"Hey! Those are _my_ snickerdoodles." Veronica spun around and saw Wallace.

"Not today, my brotha," she answered as she picked up a snickerdoodle and threw one at Wallace. "Today they are Logan's." Wallace walked over and sat beside Logan.

"Judas!" Wallace whispered loudly but smiled as he said it.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the movement around him. He hadn't felt so at ease in a long time and a weight felt like it was being lifted from his shoulders. 'I'm happy,' he realized.

"So, are we going to check out that website Logan found out about?" Wallace asked. Veronica's eyes darted to Logan and quickly back to Wallace before anybody noticed.

"Nope. For the rest of the day we are going to pretend that we are three normal teenagers doing normal teenage-y things," Veronica answered happily. Both Logan and Wallace looked at her skeptically but decided to go along with her.

"From what I've learnt on TV, teenagers go to pool parties where the girls wear bikinis," Logan said as he pointedly eyed Veronica. She answered him by picking up a cookie and throwing it at his head.

"What's with that, anyway?" Wallace interrupted. "I've been over her countless times and not once have we used that lovely big pool you've got out there."

"Well, let me get one of my bikini's for you to wear and you can swim to your heart's content."

"So, you do own a bikini, then?" Wallace retorted as a snickerdoodle hit him in the face.

"If you guys can get past your hormones, I thought we could go all eighties. Say Anything..., Breakfast Club, popcorn and soda. What do you say?"

"Okay, but next time it's going to be monster trucks and beach parties." Logan said.

"Whatever..." Veronica replied as she brought over the popcorn. Wallace took the single chair, while Logan and Veronica shared the couch.

Wallace took in the scene in front of him. He noticed Veronica sitting closer to Logan than she need to. He then saw Logan put his arm up along the back of the couch so that Veronica could move closer.

'Interesting,' Wallace thought. He didn't think that the two of them were even aware of what they were doing. That intrigued Wallace even more.

He thought back on what Veronica had been like a week ago to what she was like now. Wallace could hardly believe that she had turned down the chance to work on a case to actually just hang out. He felt guilty about doubting Logan after his talk with Duncan. If Logan could have this much of an effect on Veronica, Wallace was willing to trust him.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

'No wonder Veronica gets away with so much at this place,' he thought as he looked up and down the hallway of Neptune High.

"So much for the dedication to acadaemia," he murmured as he noticed that the place was absolutely deserted.

Finding Veronica's locker, he grabbed the slip of paper out of his pocket and slipped it inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Simple Minds' 'Don't You Forget About Me' was again playing when Keith finally came through the door. Veronica, who had been resting on Logan's shoulder, quickly got up and stopped the DVD.

"Hey guys. How's everyone hanging?" Keith asked.

"Oh God, Dad. The visual of that question alone is worth about two therapy sessions. Plus, no one past 1995 says that anymore," Veronica said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Are you saying that I'm not cool?"

"You're proving that all by yourself, Mr. Mars," Wallace said as he got up to get a drink.

"No love in my own house," Keith said as he looked around the kitchen. "What's for dinner, people?"

"Actually, I thought I'd get us pizza. My treat," Logan offered as he stood up.

"Have I mentioned that I love this guy?" Keith said as he headed off to his room. Logan knew that Keith wanted to talk to Veronica about the temporary living arrangements, so he turned to Wallace.

"Hey, Wallace, you wanna come with, man? We can get some Baskin Robbins on the way back." Wallace looked a little surprised at the invitation.

"Sure," he answered as he looked questioningly at Veronica, who just shrugged her shoulders in answer.

"Do you want anything special?" Logan asked Veronica as he headed out the door.

"Some chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream probably wouldn't go astray."

"Gotcha," he said as he winked at her and walked out.

Veronica smiled at the spot where Logan had just stood. They still hadn't spoken about what was happening between them. All she really knew was that the sight of him made her stomach tingle. 'And I don't even want to get started on what his voice does...' Veronica's thoughts were interrupted by her dad's reappearance in the kitchen.

"Logan and Wallace have gone to get dinner, I gather."

"Yeah."

"What did we ever do before we got the servants?" Keith quipped.

"You worked your poor daughter to the bone," Veronica replied. Keith waited a few moments before he decided to speak.

"Veronica, I want to talk to you about something."

"Don't worry, Dad. I already know. You're getting Logan to stay here." Keith was a little surprised at that.

"Did Logan...?" Veronica didn't let him finsh.

"No, Logan didn't say anything. Your lullaby story wasn't very convincing, and I've learnt that at three in the morning, these walls seem about as thin as paper."

"Why didn't you say something?" Veronica thought about her dad's question.

"I knew you wanted to ask in your own way. I would've been more surprised if you _hadn't_ done something. Although I'm thankful that you didn't go for 24hr camera surveillance."

"I may be getting a large box in the mail," Keith joked.

"Dad..."

"I'm serious about someone being with you at all times though. There's no wiggle room on that rule." Veronica eyed her father skeptically.

"I'm telling you, Dad. This guy is not the hands on type." Keith went and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, about that, sweetie. I took all of the photo's to my friend Matt today. He seems to think that whoever made the photo of you is a different person to whoever made the other ones." Veronica stared at her father as she made her way over to the lounge and sat down.

"How does he know that?"

"The usual things. The paper and the inks don't match up." Keith watched as Veronica thought about what he had told her.

"But there could be many reasons for that. Maybe he had to use a different computer. There was a new one today. Wallace has it in his locker. You could get Matt to look at that one and see if it's different as well."

"Okay, but still Veronica...I want you to be extra, extra, extra careful. We don't know who we're dealing with or how many of them there actually are." Keith waited for an answer. Veronica slowly nodded.

Keith didn't like seeing Veronica looking so lost, but he knew that he had to get her to understand the situation that she was in. When Keith was sure that it had sunk in, he decided that a change of subject was needed.

"What about your day, honey? Did you find out anything?" Veronica tried to push the photo case to the back of her mind.

"Aaron Echolls rang Logan today." Of all the things Keith thought that Veronica was going to say, that didn't even make the list.

"How did Logan take it?"

"Oh, Dad. You should have seen him. He was a mess. It killed me to see Logan that way." Veronica's eyes watered at the memory. Keith saw the sadness in his daughter's eyes and understood how hard it must have been.

"What did Aaron want?"

"He wants Logan to visit him...so he can explain. Can you believe that? And Logan knows that his dad is just going to keep trying."

"Is Logan ready for that?"

"I don't know if he'll ever be ready for it."

Both father and daughter sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Veronica was focused on what Logan must be going through, while Keith's thoughts were directed at Aaron. Both members ot the Mars family were shaken out of their respective reveries when the front door opened and the smell of pizza wafted into the room.

"See, I told you I was the life of the party," Logan said to Wallace as they both noticed the lack of conversation in the room.

"God, how you manage to walk around without your ego crushing everything in its path, I'll never know," Wallace replied.

ooooooooooooooooo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Hey everyone. I'm a bad, bad, bad fanfic writer, but between uni and my job, this story is coming out slowly. Hopefully this part will help to make up for the wait. Thank you for everyone who kept sending me reviews, I'm glad people are still reading the story.

XVIII.

Dinner was eaten like the night before, in the lounge with everyone seated around the coffee table. Looking at the faces around her, Veronica had completely forgotten about the whole complicated photo business she had gotten herself into. That was until her father again brought up the fact that the picture of her could have been made by someone else. Veronica waited for the reaction of the two guys.

"Just when I thought this thing couldn't get any weirder..." Wallace said as he looked from father to daughter. Logan, however, stood up and began clearing away the rubbish from dinner without saying a word. Both Keith and Wallace took note of Veronica's surprise. Before anyone could say anything, Keith's cell phone started ringing. He saw who was calling him and quickly got up.

"Back in a sec. I've got to get this," Keith said as he headed towards his room.

"There's supposed to be a 'Snork's' marathon on Cartoon Network. What do you say?" Logan said as he sat back down. Veronica was a little confused by the way he was acting. She had expected him to be all gung-ho about this photo guy but it seemed that this new revelation didn't phase him at all. As the cartoon began, Keith made his way out of his bedroom and grabbed his car keys.

"Sorry about this, but I've got to go out for a couple of hours. I'll be back by morning. Are you going to be okay." He asked Veronica. She tore her thoughts away from Logan and nodded her head.

"I'm a big girl now."

"Yeah, that's because of all the lasagna you eat," Keith said playfully as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"People in glass houses..." Veronica began as she grabbed his stomach.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically as he straightened up. "Wallace, do you want a lift home?"

"Thanks, Mr. Mars," Wallace answered as he got up. "Seeya Veronica, Logan."

After the two of them left, Veronica turned her focus back on Logan. Half of her wanted to talk to him about what was happening between them, the other half wanted to punch him in the arm for frustrating her. 'There's no reason I can't do both,' Veronica thought as she punched Logan hard in the arm.

"What the hell was that for!" Logan said as he turned to her and rubbed where she had just hit him.

"What? Did I interrupt your trip down cartoon nostalgia lane? I'm sorry," Veronica answered in a tone that very clearly stated that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry the 'Snork's' offended you so much. At least now I know what side you're on for the environment." Veronica took in Logan's snarky comment and realized that if she didn't change the rhythm of this conversation, they would soon be back to their old fighting ways. She leaned over and grabbed the remote out of his hands.

"Hey!" Logan said as he tried to get it back, but Veronica held it at arms length and flipped the television off. As Logan went to get up, she reached out for his hand and pulled him down again.

"Logan..." she began in a serious voice, but Logan shook his head.

"No."

"What!" Veronica asked feeling both surprised and confused.

"No."

"You don't even know what I want to say."

"I do and I don't want to talk about it." Logan hopped up and started to head for the bathroom. Veronica stood up angrily.

"I'm sorry, but when did we decide that you could dictate what we can and can not talk about?" Logan turned around and took a step towards her.

"I guess I got sick of _you_ doing it all the time." The look in his eyes confused her.

"What the hell is going on here? I feel like I'm in 'The Three Faces of Eve'. One minute we are getting along...better than we ever have...and now you're like this!" Veronica said. The old combative Logan appeared before her eyes.

"I don't get way we have to discuss everything. I've spent a lot of my time hating you and now I'm involved in your life and have to explain every little feeling I have. For one night can we just skip it?" Logan didn't know where all his anger was coming from. He felt like he was watching himself yelling at Veronica, but was helpless to stop it.

"You know what? Maybe this whole 'us as friends' deal isn't working out..." Veronica started.

"Oh, don't start that. So, I don't do what you want and you just cut me out of your life? I don't think so." Logan took a step toward her while Veronica stepped back and sat down on the couch. Her anger was fading as her confusion grew. Before she began again, she steadied her voice.

"I don't understand, Logan. This really is coming out of nowhere. It's like I'm in an old episode of Dawson's Creek and the writers have wanted some tension between Joey and Pacey. I just can't deal with that kind of stuff right now." Veronica looked up at Logan and waited for his response. She saw his face soften as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"You think _you_ can't deal? I'm not exactly used to all of this," Logan said as he stared at the floor.

"All of what?"

"These feelings. This...caring about you." Logan looked up into Veronica's eyes and continued. "For a very long time, I pretty much blamed you for everything that was wrong in my life. Now, all of a sudden...I'm here."

"Okay..." Veronica wasn't sure about what to say.

"I still haven't come to terms with this photo thing. But at least I was starting to think he might be harmless. Now your dad thinks there could be some other psycho out there and we have no clue about him." Veronica gave Logan a small smile.

"I'm happy to know that you care, but..."

"That's another thing. I think it's pretty obvious by now that I more than care about you, and trying to deal with that on top of Mr. Psycho is driving me insane. I'm confused about what I'm feeling and I'm pissed off that I'm confused." Logan felt that weight had been lifted after he had let all that was bothering him out. He looked at Veronica to see what her response would be. She looked a little hesitant, and he noticed frown lines forming on her forehead.

"So, you're confused about how you feel about me?" Logan sighed at her words.

"Honestly, yes. I think that it's well documented that I like to be the knight in shining armor. I'm just not sure if I'm attracted to you for you or because I see you as someone that I can save." Logan and Veronica stared at each other and each of them felt the room getting smaller as the conversation headed towards the subject they had been avoiding.

"All I can say," Veronica began, "...is that I think what's going on here is not some stupid psychological response to the situation that we're in. When I'm near you, what I'm feeling can definitely not be fake." Veronica held her breath as she studied Logan's face. She's laid her side of it out there, and it was up to him as to where they headed. Logan leaned towards her as he rested his hand on her thigh.

"And how are you feeling right now?" He whispered a little unsteadily. Veronica's breath caught as she felt his thumb caress her leg.

"Not fake at all," she replied huskily as she leaned towards him.

Time seemed to stand still as they looked into each other's eyes, with barely any space between their lips. Logan could feel Veronica's breath and the heat from her was driving him crazy. When they both couldn't stand it any longer, he leaned over and closed the distance between them. Logan slowly slid his lips over Veronica's, and the softness of them made him moan. Veronica took the chance to glide her tongue over his and the kiss deepened.

Logan slowly got up without breaking contact and situated himself on the couch, so that Veronica was laying under him. Veronica wrapped her legs around his and put her arms around his neck. Their kiss was still torturingly slow and both of them were breathing heavily. But when one of Veronica's hands traveled down Logan's back and she tightened her legs around his waist, Logan groaned and the kiss became hard and needy. When they came up for air, Logan left a line of butterfly kisses from Veronica's mouth to her neck. His tongue darted out and tasted her skin and Veronica writhed beneath him.

As Logan lowered his mouth onto her neck, it was Veronica's turn to let out a moan. Her hand traveled further down his back and snaked under his shirt When Logan felt her warm hands caress the skin of his back, his head shot up and looked into Veronica's eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Veronica asked breathlessly.

"What are we doing here?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Veronica smirked as she ran her hands up and down Logan's bare skin. He groaned as he pulled away from her and slid to the opposite end of the couch.

"We seem to always be skipping over things here. I think we need to take a minute and talk about what we're doing here." Veronica smiled at Logan's words.

"I thought we just got through all the talking," she said as she leaned over and stroked his cheek. As Logan began to respond to her touch, he shot up and sat in the single chair away from her.

"You just keep your voodoo to yourself, witchy woman. I think all we managed to establish is that we definitely have...physical chemistry."

"And you want more that that?" Logan was taken aback by the skepticism in Veronica's voice.

"I do. Don't you?" It was Veronica's turn to be surprised by the certainty in Logan's voice.

"There's just a lot to consider."

"I know."

"I mean, even you said how weird it is how far we've come in such a short time. Not to mention that you're living in my lounge room at the moment. And then there's Duncan..." As she spoke, Logan stood up and Veronica felt the need to do the same. As they stood looking at each other, Logan spoke.

"I thought that I was confused, but now I know that I want you, Veronica. All you have to decide is if you want me. Do you?" Logan felt naked as he waited for her words. Veronica looked at him and knew the answer before she could get herself to say it.

"Yes," she whispered to him. Logan felt his body tingle all over as the word passed her lips.

"Really?" He huskily replied as he took a step towards her.

"I want you, Logan. All of you," Veronica murmured as their lips met in a second kiss. Their tongues met as Logan tightened his hold on Veronica and wrapped his arms around her waist. Veronica ran both her hands through his hair. The kiss slowed and their lips gradually parted and Logan rested his forehead on Veronica's. Both of their breathing was uneven.

"I could get used to this," Logan murmured as his hand reached up to stroke the silken tendrils of hair above her ear.

"Just make sure that next time you don't eat garlic bread beforehand 'cause you're killing me here."

"Yes Miss. Pepperoni," Logan smiled as he brushed his lips across hers again. Just as Logan's hands brushed the bare skin of Veronica's back, the phone rang. They jumped apart and smiled as they saw each other's red mouths.

"Let me just get this," Veronica said as she picked up the phone. Logan stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach and began lightly kissing her neck.

"Hey, Wallace," Veronica said happily. Logan's kisses traveled to her shoulder, but he suddenly felt her stiffen and he lifted his head.

"What!" The distress in Veronica's voice was obvious and Logan quickly moved to stand in front of her.

"Okay...yeah, Logan's here. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica ended the call and slowly placed the phone back on the counter. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"Hey, what happened?" Logan asked worriedly as he reached up and cradled her cheek.

"That was Wallace. Mr. Young committed suicide." As she spoke, more tears ran freely down her face. Logan wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Why couldn't I have finished this case ages ago. If I had..." The rest of what she said was muffled by Logan's shirt.

"Don't you even think that for a second. You are the best person I know. You're going to get the person who _is_ responsible for this and when you do, he will pay," Logan gritted out determinedly. He felt Veronica give a small nod against his chest. He tightened his arms around her as he tried to wash away the pain that she was going through.

"It's gonna be okay..." Logan kept whispering into her hair, not knowing if he was telling th truth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door closed soundly behind him and he turned to see the man that he had come for sitting down at the table.

"Hello, Keith."

"Aaron." Keith Mars replied as he sat into the chair opposite him.

TBC...


End file.
